Cherries are Blossoming
by MapleDumplings
Summary: My first fanfic! YaY! In Sakura's neighborhood some new neighbors had moved, things had gone crazy! Now Sakura has weird friends and an annoying neighbor who secretly likes her! CAUTION: DO NOT FEED THE CRAZY ERIOL!
1. New Neighbors

Miha-chan:Yay! this is my very first fanfic! Since Spinny is not in the story I'll use him as my disclaimer!

Spinny: Miha-chan doesnt own CCS, if she did she wouldnt be writing fanfics right now!

Syaoran: This is soo pointless! I dont get why I ever agreed to this! and also Eriol! why did you agree to do the story anyway Eriol?

Eriol: Thats cause Miha-chan promised me some sweet tarts if I take part in the story!

(everyone sweatdrops)

Miha-chan: Thats not the only reason he joined! (smirks at Tomoyo) and Syaoran why did you agree? I didnt you promise you anything!

Syaoran: Well...I...uh (blushes)

Sakura: Yeah Syaoran-kun why did you join?

Syaoran: I...(looks at Sakura, then blushes, then looks away)

Miha-chan: (smirks with Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol) I think we know why!

Sakura: Really? why? (looks at everyone blankly)

Tomoyo: Oh Saku-chan! if only you can see it! (daydreams with starry eyes)

Meiling: (sighs) Sakura and Syaoran are soo slow!

Sakura and Syaoran: Huh?

Miha-chan: Well anyway on to the first chapter!

Cherrys are Blossoming

By Miha-chan

Chapter 1 - New Neighbors

A young girl was walking home from the mall with a bag hanging from her left arm. She looked at her watch ''4:15'' she said then she sighed, ''this Monday is already the first day of school and todays Saturday, I wish Tomoyo was here right now if she hadnt had to go to Paris'' said the young girl ''I would have brought more stuff if she was here she always push me to buy more stuff''. This girl's name is Sakura Kinomoto, in 8th grade and has beautiful short auburn hair, her eyes are light emerald green orbs which is really rare! (around my place that is, green eyed people are rarely seen in our country) and looks alot like her mother who had passed away since she was three. As Sakura was walking towards her house she noticed a truck parked next door, there were boxes everywhere. ''_Must be some new neighbors, hmmm I wonder what they will be like''_ thought Sakura but she soon turned her attention to her front door, Sakura opened the door and went inside her house.

''Welcome home kaijuu!'' said a familiar annoying voice.

''Touya!'' shouted Sakura then she stomped on her brother's foot.

''OWW!'' yelled Touya in pain.

''Nice to see you two getting along'' said Fujitaka also known as Sakura's father.

''I'll be upstairs if you need me!'' said Sakura as she went upstairs.

Sakura went into her room and put her stuff on her desk. She laid on her bed for five minutes because of exhaustion. ''Sakura phone for you!'' shouted Touya from downstairs ''i'll take it upstairs!'' shouted Sakura back.

''Moshi moshi?'' answered Sakura

''Saku-chan?'' replied a sweet familiar voice

''Tomoyo-chan!'' said Sakura eagerly, she finally got the chance to talk to her best friend after five boring weeks.

''Hey Saku-chan I just wanted to tell you that I will be returning to Tomoeda tomorrow'' said Tomoyo

''Really? thats great!'' replied Sakura ''i'll be giving you a welcome back surprise on Monday!''

''Really? I cant wait for Monday then!'' said Tomoyo in a happy tune ''well I guess i'll be seeing you on Monday ja!''

''Ja ne!'' replied Sakura then she hung up.

Sakura looked out the window and saw that the truck was there no more, there were also no more packages, just then somebody opened the door. ''Sakura?'' said Fujitaka's warm voice, ''hai?'' replied Sakura ''could you kindly give this to the new neighbors next door? I cant go to them because it seems that I have to go back to the university to check some files there i'll be home by 10pm'' explained Fujitaka, ''okay otou-san i'll go, but what about Touya?'' asked Sakura ''Touya said that he has a big test tomorrow and doesnt need to be disturbed'' answered Fujitaka ''I also heard that there are three kids there around the same age as you and they will be attending the same school as you'' ''really?'' said Sakura ''yes, theres nothing with that is it?'' asked Fujitaka ''no its okay'' replied Sakura giving a small smile to Fujitaka ''okay then lets not waste any time I have to go now bye! and also be home right away you dont want Touya yelling at you dont you?'' said Fujitaka ''of course! bye otou-san!'' said Sakura, then Fujitaka went downstairs and then opened the door went in his car and drove off (wow Sakura' dad is really fast! maybe thats were Sakura inherited her speed! Lol!) ''_well I guess I should get going to!_'' thought Sakura. She grabbed the box which was a cake inside and went downstairs. She walked to the house next door and immediately noticed that she was in front of the front door already she inhaled and exhaled part of her was nervous about meeting the new neighbors and part of her was really excited too. She rang the doorbell and heard a young female voice calling out ''I'm coming!'' then suddenly the door slowly opened.

''Yes?'' answered a young girl, she had long black hair which was tied by two buns on each side some big amount of hair were out of the bun, she also had red ruby eyes and she is also the same age as Sakura.

''Hello! my name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm going to be your new neighbor!'' introduced Sakura, her heart was still beating fast from nervousness ''ah! I almost forgot! here! my father baked this cake as a welcome present!''

''Thanks!'' giggled the ruby eyed girl as she received the package

''My father told me that you will also be attending Tomoeda Middle School with me'' said Sakura, this time with a little more confidence

''Really? wow! now I know someone in school!'' exclaimed the happy girl ''oh! I forgot to introduce myself! my name is Meiling Li! I live here with my two cousins now''

''Really? are they also females?'' asked Sakura amazed

"You wish! unfortunatly they are males, they are going to the same school as me they're also our age so probably we'll all be classmates'' said Meiling

''Oh! but I bet they're not that bad'' said Sakura

''Guess again! they are two halves of a whole idiot!'' laughed Meiling

''What the! Meiling whos that?'' shouted a young angry male voice

''Yeah Meiling! whats the big idea of calling us idiots!'' shouted another angry male voice. The door got opened wider that it revealed two young tall men, well only inches taller then Meiling and Sakura. One had dark blue hair and sappire eyes he wore very stylish glasses to go with it, the other one had chestnut brown hair and amber eyes, the both were very attractive indeed.

''Dont you two numbnuts know how to treat a guest?'' said angry Meiling ''I'm sorry Sakura these are the two people I told you about this guy with glasses is my cousin Eriol Hiiragizawa and this more arrogant one is Syaoran Li''

''Hey!'' yelled Syaoran

Syaoran's POV:

Wow! this girl is extremely pretty! she has these sparkling emerald green eyes that no normal green eye color could compete! and beautiful silky auburn hair that was really shiny! I never knew that such beauty existed! she was like a fallen angel! I blushed very nervously, back in Hong Kong girls would run after me and yell at the top of their lungs, but this girl was different she was so calm and this time I dont see drool coming out of her mouth, but instead I had saliva come out of my mouth, I immediately wiped it off. I have never felt soo embarassed in my entire life! I just hope my cousins didnt see that they tease for the rest of my life!

End of POV

''Ano...are you okay?'' asked Sakura to Syaoran

''Huh? what are talking about?'' asked Syaoran

''Uh... its nothing'' said Sakura

''If its nothing then you shouldnt have asked!'' said Syaoran rudely

''I beg your pardon!'' said Sakura in a angry voice

''_Great! you had to be rude to her Syaoran! smooth! _thought Syaoran

''What! its true! right Meiling?'' shouted Syaoran

''You and your ego!'' replied Meiling

''_I hate my ego damn! it made me soo rude!_'' thought Syaoran

''I gotta go!'' said Sakura and ran off

Sakura's POV:

I walked home from those crazy cousins they seem nice, but that Syaoran dude is soo rude! I decided to say nothing just cause I saw him drool like a maniac! he must have escaped from the mental hospital! but I do admit he is kinda cute! whoa! cute? excuse me! yeah like that will ever happen! who would ever think that a drooling weirdo would be cute! EWW! seriously! if Tomoyo saw me with him she would freak! she'd videotape the whole thing!

End POV

In the Li household:

''Looks like my cute little cousin got bitten by the love bug!'' teased Eriol

''What are you talking about? and stop calling me cute little cousin!'' shouted Syaoran

''Well its quite obvious, I saw drooling you at that Kinomoto girl!'' said Eriol

''HOW DID YOU KNOW! I WIPED OFF MY SPIT IMMEDIATELY!'' shouted Syaoran then he slightly blushed

''YOU DID!'' shouted Meiling and Eriol in unison

''Huh? you mean you were BLUFFING!'' shouted Syaoran back then his light red blush became more red like a tomato

''So it is true! you like Sakura! well didnt know you would fall in love so soon!'' giggled Meiling

''If your sisters were here Syaoran they would probably pound you!'' said Eriol

''But why were you soo rude to her? is it because of your ego?'' asked Meiling raising one of her eyebrows

''Hey its not my fault she was dumbfounded!'' said Syaoran

Meiling sighed ''You know with your ego and your insults to her she'll probably think your a conceited jerk!''

''So?'' said rude Syaoran ''oh and if you guys tell anyone both of you are dead!''

''Yeah!'' said Meiling and Eriol in unison

''Hey Syaoran dont you wanna eat the cake that your beloved Sakura gave you?'' said Meiling slyly

''Can you guys stop it!'' yelled Syaoran at the top of his lungs

In Kinomoto household:

"I'm home!" said Sakura

"Where have you been?" asked Touya

"Didnt you know? I took some cake to the neighbors!" replied Sakura

"Oh yeah!" said Touya

Sakura sighed "Onii-chan you really are getting old! your already forgetting things left and right!"

"Well at least I dont go down the stairs trying to break the house and eat like a monster!" said Touya slyly

"Can you stop with the monster talk?'' shouted Sakura

"Oh yeah I almost forgot so what were our neighbors like? I hope their're not those sick-o's that try to rape you!" said Touya

sighs "When are you gonna get over your overprotectiveness?" asked Sakura still sighing

"As long as I live!" joked Touya " now lets stop the chitter-chatter! your making dinner tonight remember?"

"Hmmph! spoil sport!" said Sakura then she stuck out her tongue

Miha-chan: Yay! the first chapter finished! I can now reward myself with these marshmallows that I love soo much! (grabs bag of marshmallows and starts munching on them uncontrollibly)

(everyone else sweatdrops)

Meiling: I think we should do it! shes busy!

Tomoyo: Yeah! lets do it!

Meiling: Reviews, comments, yada, yada please send those!

Tomoyo: Cause Miha-chan would love to hear from you!

Eriol: MY SWEET TARTS! WHERE ARE MY SWEET TARTS!

(everyone else sweatdrops)


	2. The Picnic

Miha-chan:Yay! the 2nd chapter is here!

Sakura: Hai! the 1st chapter was soo tiring that I overslept!

Meiling: I see you changed your title! its even better now!

Miha-chan: Yeah! thanks to Mochi Obsessed for the tip!

Spinny: Miha-chan does not own CCS!

Miha-chan: Thanks Spinny!

Eriol: WHEN DO I GET MY SWEET TARTS!

(everyone else sweatdrops)

Tomoyo: He's been hanging around with Kero too much.

Kero: Hey! what about me? without me the story will be soo boring!

Syaoran: Not like everyone likes stuffed animals! stuffed animals are quite boring!

Kero: You wanna take that outside? huh? punk! (makes a fist)

Tomoyo: Kero is quite energetic!

Miha-chan: Dont worry Kero! your in the story all right!

Kero: Really? what part do I play? I hope its a cool part! cause you know I am cool! (makes a weird pose)

Miha-chan: (sweatdrops) You are playing a part all right!

Kero: Cool! then what is it?

Syaoran: Yeah what is the stuffed animal's part?

Kero: (glares at Syaoran) Your just jealous cause I'm gonna get a cool part!

Syaoran: (glares back at Kero) Why would I be jealous of a stuffed animal?

Kero: Because I'm cool!

Syaoran: Whatever!

Miha-chan: Kero your playing the part of a yellow puppy!

Syaoran: pffft! hahahahha! I knew it! thats the only part your suitable for anyway! hahahaha!

Kero: (veins start to pop out of Kero's head, HUGE ones! then he suddenly transforms to his true form) punk!

Syaoran: WHAT THE!

Kero: (pounces on Syaoran)

(everyone else sweatdrops)

Miha-chan: Uh...anyway, on to the 2nd chapter!

Eriol: MY SWEET TARTS!

Miha-chan: Shut up! (puts duct tape around Eriol's mouth and ties his arms and feet)

Chapter 2 - The picnic

"Finally! we are done with our Sunday chores!" said Sakura as she laid on the couch.

"Yeah" said Touya as he grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going onii-chan?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to see a movie" replied Touya.

"With who?" asked Sakura.

"With K-Kaho" stammered Touya.

"Okay then! just make sure you dont get caught making out with her!" said Sakura slyly grinning.

"What!" said Touya blushing at the thought, "whatever! just make the house clean kaijuu!"

"Hey! what did I say about calling me that!" shouted an angry Sakura as she turned around, but Touya already left "jerk!" mumbled Sakura.

"Oh well, now what should we watch?" said Sakura as she talking to herself. She switched on the TV and began channel surfing for an hour. "I'm soo bored!" said Sakura as she switched off the TV. "Maybe i'll go outside there must be something to do!" said Sakura as she started putting on her shoes, she was wearing jeans with a baby blue top. As she opened the door she a young girl just the same age and height as hers, she had purplish hair and eyes, she was wearing a purple top that matched her eyes and black jeans.

"Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura in shock.

"Hi Sakura!" said Tomoyo as she hugged Sakura, Sakura hugged back.

"What are doing here? you just arrived from your flight! you should get some rest!" said a worried Sakura.

"Its okay Sakura I slept in the plane during the flight, and it took five hours" said Tomoyo.

"Yogata!" exclaimed Sakura, just then she just noticed Tomoyo holding a picnic basket, "Um, are we going for a picnic?"

"Why yes we are I wanted to surprise you" said Tomoyo.

"Then lets go I got nothing to do in my house anyway" said Sakura.

"What about your father and brother?" asked Tomoyo.

"Father left for urgent business and Touya went out for a date" said Sakura.

"Really? with who?" asked an eager Tomoyo.

"Kaho" replied Sakura.

"Thats soo KAWAII!" shouted Tomoyo.

Sakura sweatdropped "Uh yeah..."

"Oh my! what are we waiting for? lets go to the park I brought my video camera!" exclaimed Tomoyo, Sakura just sweatdropped.

While in the park Eriol, Syaoran and Meiling were there by coincidence. Eriol and Syaoran were playing a one-on-one game of basketball in the court. (imagine the guys in those basketball outfits) While Meiling just sat there looking bored, "are you guys done yet? you've been playing for about an hour already!". "Not until I beat the guy who has issues with food!" said Syaoran grinning slyly, "Oh not if I beat drooling maniac first!" said Eriol laughing cockily. Meiling just sighed, "Why did I ever come along?".

In the other side of the park:

"Here looks like a great spot!" said Tomoyo pointing to the spot under the cherry blossom tree. "I'll do the blanket" volunteered Sakura, "okay here" said Tomoyo as she handed the blanket to Sakura. Sakura laid the blanket neatly on the ground, "yay! I filmed it! I'm gonna call this 'Sakura's picnic in the park' " said Tomoyo. (lame name I know I couldnt of something else) "Oh Sakura wait till you try the sweet tarts I made!" said Tomoyo, Sakura sweatdropped. (Oh no sweet tarts! here comes the crazy part!)

In the basketball court:

"Take this!" said Eriol as he stole the ball from Syaoran, he dribbled his way to the ring, he was about to shoot when he suddenly stopped. "Hey Eriol! what wrong? you finally admit forfeit?" asked Syaoran "Eriol?" Syaoran waved his hand in front of Eriol's face. Meiling who saw the whole thing ran over to the guys, "what wrong?" "I dont know we were just playing when suddenly he stopped" explained Syaoran. Then Eriol began sniffing the air, "it cant be!" exclaimed Eriol. "Whats wrong Eriol?" asked Meiling, "There are sweet tarts nearby! its in this very park!" exclaimed Eriol, "is that all? man Eriol you are soo addicted to sweet tarts!" said Syaoran "I am not addicted to them!...I am in love with them!" said Eriol, both Meiling and Syaoran sweatdropped. "And I'm gonna find them!" said Eriol, "no not again! remember the last time you tried looking for sweet tarts? they almost got you in jail!" said Syaoran, "please dont go in crazy mode or else i'll break your neck!" said Meiling making a fist. "Hey look its Sakura!" said Eriol pointing to the direction behind them, Syaoran and Meiling looked back to see Sakura, "I dont see Kinomoto!" said Syaoran, "hey! he ran away!" said Meiling pointing to the running Eriol. "DONT WORRY MY SWEETS I WILL FIND YOU!" shouted Eriol at the top of his lungs. Both of them sighed, "lets go run after him before he cracks" said Syaoran, "right!" said Meiling and they went off.

At the picnic:

Sakura was telling Tomoyo all about her crazy neighbors that she met yesterday while they were eating. "Really? that guy must have issues" said Tomoyo taking a bite off her sandwich, "oh we havent tasted the sweet tarts yet! they are really delicious!" said Tomoyo, "sure!" replied Sakura.

Eriol's POV:

Those sweet tarts are really nearby, I can smell them! I just found out that the sweet tarts are just behind this bush in front of me, which was near a cherry blossom tree. I hid in the bush so that my cousins wont see me, I heard a couple of female voices nearby, one sounded too familiar and other voice I never heard before. I was about to see who had my sweeties when I felt someone grab my shirt, I looked up it Syaoran and Meiling! how did they find me?

End POV:

"How the heck did you guys find me!" said Eriol.

"I have my sources" replied Syaoran smiling slyly, Meiling just sighed.

In the picnic:

"Did you hear something Tomoyo?" asked Sakura as she was getting a sweet tart.

"No must be your imagination" replied Tomoyo.

"I hope your right" said Sakura sighing.

With the cousins:

"Come on man! let me go!" said Eriol trying to break free.

"No way Eriol!" said Syaoran still holding Eriol's shirt.

"If he lets you go you might attack poor innocent people!" said Meiling in a voice that was loud enough to hear, Sakura and Tomoyo heard it.

In the picnic:

"Tomoyo!" said Sakura.

"Yeah I know I heard someone!" said Tomoyo.

"Its coming from behind that bush!" said Sakura pointing to the bush near them, Sakura was still holding a sweet tart.

"Lets check it out!" said Tomoyo standing up.

"Right!" said Sakura, she also stood up.

They were slowly walking to the bush to see what was causing the noise.

With the cousins:

"MY SWEET TARTS!" shouted Eriol.

"Shut up or someones gonna hear you!" said Syaoran.

"NOT UNTIL I GET WHAT I CAME HERE FOR!" shouted Eriol.

"Is anybody there?" said a familiar female voice.

"Great somebody heard us!" said Meiling.

"A sweet tart is coming closer!" said Eriol.

"What are you talking about? sweet tarts cant walk!" said Syaoran. Then suddenly two female figures approached them.

"Oh no! they're coming closer" said Syaoran.

"Wait to go Eriol!" said an angry Meiling.

"Meiling?" asked the familiar female voice.

"Wait how do you know my name?" asked Meiling being alert.

"Duh! cause we're next door neighbors!" said Sakura.

"Sakura?" said Meiling, then the two girls came closer to reveal who they are.

"I see your uh..cousins are with you" said Sakura, then she saw that Eriol was being caught by Syaoran, she sweatdropped, "are you guys playing something?". Sakura was still holding a sweet tart in her hand, Eriol spotted it.

"A SWEET TART!" exclaimed Eriol, "YOU GOT ANYMORE?"

Sakura and Tomoyo both sweatdropped.

"Uh yeah theres plenty more there you wanna join us?" asked Tomoyo.

"I dont know-" Meiling was stopped by Eriol's shouting.

"YES PLEASE, I'D LOVE TO, I'D LOVE TO, I'D LOVE TO, I'D LOVE TO!" shouted Eriol with delight, everybody else sweatdropped.

"I guess we're staying after all!" said Syaoran as he let go of Eriol, Eriol ran to the picnic and got a handful of sweet tarts.

"Well I guess i'll start introducing you guys to Tomoyo" said Sakura.

"Tomoyo this Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol" introduced Sakura.

"Nice to meet you Tomoyo!" said Meiling as she brought out her hand to Tomoyo, Tomoyo shook Meiling's hand, "nice to meet you to! Meiling you know what?" said Tomoyo.

"What?" asked curious Meiling.

"Your perfect as my other model!" squealed Tomoyo, the others except Eriol sweatdropped, Eriol was too busy with his 'sweeties'.

"Man these are good! who made this stuff? these are the best I ever had!" complimented Eriol.

"Really? I'm soo glad you like them!" said Tomoyo smiling.

"Really? you mean your the one who made them?" asked Eriol, Tomoyo nodded, just then Eriol blushed.

Miha-chan: Yay! the 2nd chapter finished! I had such a hard time after the power went out! I had to write the 2nd chapter all over again because I forgot to save my work when the brownout started!

Tomoyo: Good thing you finished it! uh Miha-chan?

Miha-chan: Yeah?

Tomoyo: Kero's still beating Syaoran up and Eriol's mouth is taped with duct tape, should we help them?

Eriol: MMmmmMM!

Miha-chan: Whats that Eriol? its your fault you wouldnt shut up!

Tomoyo: I think we stop the torture now!

Miha-chan: (sighs) okay Tomoyo i'll let your boyfriend go.

Tomoyo: Boyfriend! (blushes) hes not my boyfriend!

Miha-chan: Okay whatever you say maybe you should be the one to untie him I gotta help Sakura and Meiling with Syaoran not get beaten up by Kero.

Tomoyo: Wait dont leave me!

Miha-chan: (already leaves)

Eriol?

Tomoyo: (sighs) Dont worry Eriol I will help you.

Miha-chan: (peeks behind wall) hehe everythings going according to plan.


	3. The First Day of School part one

Miha-chan: Yay! 3rd chapter! hey Syaoran what if I bring Hajime over? will you be jealous?

Syaoran: Me? jealous of that guy? yeah right! why would I be ever jealous of that creep?

Miha-chan: Oh so you dont care if he makes a move on Sakura?

Syaoran: What? he wouldnt dare! besides hes only an actor who is only acting for your story!

Miha-chan: But what if he really does like Sakura?

Syaoran: Is this going somewhere?

Miha-chan: No not at all! hi Sakura!

Syaoran: Huh? (turns around quickly) Sakura's not there! I'm not falling for that again!

Miha-chan: Ok fine with me. I just have one more question, do you really like Sakura?

Syaoran: (blushes) um...I guess shes okay!

Miha-chan: (smirks) really? shes just 'okay'? come on Syaoran you know you like her! just admit it! i'll call Hajime to see if he can come over tomorrow!

Syaoran: Fine! I like her okay? happy now?

Miha-chan: (smirks) yes! and why do you like her?

Syaoran: Well I guess its cuz shes sweet, sensitive and caring. Shes not like any of the girls I met before.

Miha-chan: Wow thats so nice! hi Sakura!

Syaoran: Yeah right! like I'm ever gonna fall for that again!

Sakura: Hi Miha-chan! uh hi Syaoran-kun (blushes)

Syaoran: Ahh! (jumps out of couch) how long have you been there!

Tomoyo: (comes out of hiding place) Long enough to hear what you said about what you like about Sakura! I got the whole thing on tape! yay Miha-chan, our plan worked!

Syaoran: WHAT PLAN!

Tomoyo and Miha-chan: Uh...(sweatdrops) look! its the 3rd chapter!

Chapter 3 - The First Day of School (part one)

_Bbrrrriiiinnnnggg!_

"Ah! stupid alarm clock!" said Sakura as she shut her alarm off.

"Hey kaijuu! you better get out of bed or else you'll be late for school again!" shouted Touya as he opened the door.

"Oh right already! now get out of my room!" shouted Sakura as threw a pillow to Touya, but Touya closed the door just in time.

Sakura got out of bed and went inside her bathroom to do some 'business', (every bedroom has its own bathroom) she washed her face and brushed her teeth, then she got dressed in her school uniform (its the uniform in the series).

"Ohayo otou-san! onii-chan!" greeted Sakura as she went to the kitchen. "Ohayo okaa-san!" greeted Sakura again as she looked at the picture of her deceased mother.

"What are we having?" asked Sakura to her father.

"Pancakes with strawberry syrup" replied Fujitaka smiling.

"Yum!" said Sakura.

"You seem cheerful today, kaijuu!" said Touya slyly.

"Hey! arent I always cheerful? and stop calling me that!" said Sakura.

"Well how can anybody be cheerful after the earthquake you caused?" said Touya smirking Sakura went over to Touya and stomped on his foot.

"OW! ka-ka-kaijuu!" stammered Touya.

"You guys better hurry or you'll be late for your first day of school" said Fujitaka putting the pancakes on the table.

"Okay daddy!" said Sakura, she ate very fast and put her plate in the sink, "bye dad! bye Touya!"

Sakura strapped on her roller blades and rolled off to school.

"Hi Sakura!" said a familiar voice, Sakura turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Meiling!" said Sakura "ohayo!"

"Ohayo Sakura!" greeted Meiling.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" greeted Eriol as he went beside Meiling.

"Ohayo Eriol-kun" greeted Sakura again "ano wheres your other cousin?"

"Oh Syaoran? we let him sleep in a little" said Meiling smirking.

"But wont he get in trouble if he arrives at school late? its also his first day" explained Sakura.

"Well since he is new, teachers always let new students in late so they can make a grand entrance" explained Eriol.

"Well I guess since you put it that way" said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, mind if we walk together? after all we are going to the same school, and we can walk home together since we also are next door neighbors." said Meiling.

"Sure! me and my other friends can also take you to a tour of the school!" said Sakura.

"We would appreciate that thank you!" said Eriol smiling.

And so the small group walked together and they saw Tomoyo at the main entrance of the school.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" greeted Sakura.

"Ohayo Saku-chan!" greeted Tomoyo back (I'm getting dizzy with all these 'ohayo's'!) "and also ohayo Eriol-kun and Meiling-chan"

"Ohayo!" said Eriol and Tomoyo in unison.

"Wheres your cousin? Syaoqaun is it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Actually its Syaoran, and well he'll come later" said Eriol blushing a light pink.

"Oh I see, anyway I brought my video camera! I can film your guys first day of school!" said Tomoyo all starry-eyed. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Come on! I want you guys to meet our other friends!" said Sakura. (the others were also on vacation thats why Sakura was bored)

"Ok!" was all they replied.

In the classroom:

"Hi Sakura!" replied a young girl with dark brown reddish hair. (finally no more 'ohayo's!)

"Hi Chiharu!" greeted Sakura "where are the others?"

"Oh they are over there!" said Chiharu pointing a group people who were crowding over a guy with blackish-greyish hair.

"Did you know that people in the old times wrote love letters in the sand!" said the guy with blackish-greyish hair.

"But wouldnt that be blown away?" asked a girl with hair like Chiharu's only hers is a darker shade, she also wore round glasses which made her cute.

"Exactly! thats why people before had to make their loved ones read it before it get blown away!" answered the guy.

"Takahashi! I thought I told you to stop telling lies!" yelled Chiharu.

"What you mean he was lying?" said shocked Meiling.

"I thought it was really true!" said Sakura.

"Of course he left out one detail!" said Eriol.

"Really?" said confused Takahashi.

"People would also break up if their love letters werent read on time1" said Eriol.

"Thats the stupidist thing I ever heard!" said Meiling.

"Really? how could I ever leave that one detail out!" said Takahashi in disbelief "man you sure know better than me!"

"Not really its just one detail" said Eriol.

"Great not another Takashi weirdo!" said Chiharu.

"Hey Sakura how come your not introducing us to your new friends?" said Takahashi.

"Oh right! everybody this is Meiling Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa, their're all cousins!" introduced Sakura "they also have one more whos studying here but he'll be coming later on"

"Hi my name Naoko Yanagisawa!" introduced Naoko.

"My name is Chiharu Mihara!" introduced Chiharu.

"I'm Rika Sasaki nice to meet you!" introduced Rika.

"Yo! I'm Takahashi Yamazaki!" introduced Takahashi.

"Hi! my name is Hajime Yasaka" introduced Hajime.

"Its very nice to meet all of you guys!" said Meiling smiling.

"It has been very nice!" said Eriol smiling.

"All right class settle down! today on our first day of school we have some new students!" said a woman with long black hair which was tied to a bun.

Just then Syaoran opened the door, he was panting really hard.

"I see someone just started joining us!" said the woman.

"I...uh" Syaoran couldnt figure out an excuse.

"No worries I see your a new student here, you must have had trouble with directions I see" said the woman.

"Uh...yeah thats it!" said Syaoran.

"Well please take your seat you can sit anywhere you want!" said the woman.

"Okay!" said Syaoran, he was smirking.

"_Oh no! hes smirking! that must mean something bad! no!_" thought Sakura, just then she noticed an empty seat in front of her, it was the only seat available. Tomoyo sat beside her and Eriol was in front of Tomoyo, Meiling was sitting at back of Sakura. Syaoran walked to the seat infront of her, he was smirking all right! he sat down and landed his bag on the floor.

"Okay now that we have settled we can now let the new students introduce themselves one by one! my name is Ms. Tsujitani and I'm your homeroom teacher!" introduced Ms. Tsujitani, "I am also your music teacher! lets start with the front row shall we? we have five new students so please introduce yourselves"

The first one stood up and introduced himself, then the second one introduced herself, the third one was well Syaoran! Syaoran stood up from his seat and went in front of the class.

"My names Syaoran Li, I come from Hong Kong with my cousins Eriol and Meiling, I like soccer, basketball and other sports." said Syaoran, all the girls except Tomoyo and Sakura were drooling.

"_Ewww! great! hes also a girl magnet! must be a playboy!_" thought Sakura rolling her eyes over the drooling girls.

"_Oh man! not again! great there are crazy girls here in Japan too! come to think of it that Sakura girl doesnt fall for a guy that easy!_" thought Syaoran.

"Ok thank you Syaoran, next!" said Ms. Tsujitani.

Eriol was next, while Syaoran went back to his seat Eriol stood up and went in front of the class.

"Hi my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa! I am also cousins with Syaoran and Meiling. I also like sports, reading and well food, I come from England not like Syaoran and Meiling, that is all!" introduced Eriol.

The same also happened to Eriol, every girl in the class drooled again, except of course Sakura and Tomoyo.

"It is very nice to meet you Eriol, next!" said Ms.Tsujitani.

While Eriol went back to his seat, Meiling was up next.

"Hi! I'm Meiling Li! as you already know I am the cousin of Eriol and Syaoran. I like reading, singing, shopping, gymnastics and running! thank you!" introduced Meiling, she went back to her seat.

"Okay thats all the new students we have! I hope you can be very nice to them during their're stay here!" said Ms.Tsujitani "now I will leave you to your next subject, please behave!"

And with that Ms. Tsujitani left the classroom, arithmatic class was next (do they still have that in middle school?) a woman with blond hair tied in a ponytail came in her name was Ms. Tsutsumi. During class a girl winked seductively at Syaoran, Syaoran who is usually good at being cold-hearted ignores her and listens to the lessons.

In art class:

Teacher: Mr. Yamamoto, has red flaming hair.

A girl waved seductively at Eriol, and Eriol just rolled his eyes.

Last subject history class:

Teacher: Ms. Kimura, has short light blue hair.

Yet another girl tried to get the attention of both of the guys, yet both the guys just glared at her, so she stopped.

Breaktime:

"Finally free of those sluts!" said Syaoran giving a big sign of relief.

"Man! when will these girls ever give up?" asked Eriol.

"Until they find another victim which they think is cuter than us" said Syaoran.

"True true!" said Eriol.

"Tomoyo hurry up! their're gonna run out of sushi!" said Sakura.

"Oh I didnt know you eat like a slob!" said Syaoran. Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran, she sighed.

"Arent you tired of those stupid remarks?" said Sakura.

"No" smirked Syaoran.

"I really have no time for this bye bye!" said Sakura and she ran over to Tomoyo and went off.

"You still tease her even doe you like her, eh cute little cousin?" said Eriol slyly.

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Syaoran.

Miha-chan: I'm so sorry that the third chapter took so long, you know how it is with school.

Eriol: Actually the last time I saw you I remembered, you were listening to music on your cd player.

Miha-chan: how did you get in here?

Eriol: What do you mean?

Miha-chan: Every door and window in this house is locked! so how did you get in here!

Eriol: I dont know. I'm a bit puzzled myself! the last thing I remembered I was raiding your fridge! then I woke up in a closet.

Meiling: That was you! I thought you were a sweet tart burglar!

Syaoran: Thats stupid! who would steal sweet tarts?

Tomoyo: We all know one person who would!

(everybody looks at Eriol)

Eriol: Why is everybody looking at me!

Sakura: Who would knew you would do such a thing!

Syaoran: Cant believe your that desperate!

Eriol: What even my cousins not backing me up!

Miha-chan: Whatever!

(everybodyelse leaves Eriol)

Eriol: Aw come on!


	4. The First Day of School part two

Miha-chan: Part Two up!

Spinny: I'm sorry I didnt make it last chapter, I woke up in Sakura's house and didnt remember anything!

Sakura: Thats because Kero made you drown in sweets back then.

Spinny: He did!

Sakura: Yup!

Spinny: Man! I'm gonna kill that wanna-be!

Miha-chan:(sweatdrops) Before you do that why dont you do the disclaiming?

Spinny: Sure! (waves paw in the air) Miha-chan does not own CCS, Clamp does!

Miha-chan: Thanks Spinny!

Hajime: Am I late?

Miha-chan: Not really have a seat!

Hajime: Sure! hi Sakura!

Sakura:(blushes) H-h-hi Hajime!

Miha-chan: (sweatdrops) oookaaay!

Tomoyo: Aw! I didnt film it!

(everyone else sweatdrops)

Syaoran: (comes in) Hey Miha-chan I couldnt find any soda so I thought we-

Hajime: Oh hi Syao!

Syaoran: What the hell is he doing here! (points at Hajime)

Meiling: Xiao Lang you know pointing is rude!

Syaoran: Who cares! I want to know whats he doing here!

Hajime: Miha-chan invited me is there a problem?

Syaoran: (glares at Miha-chan) Why?

Miha-chan:(smirks) Jealous?

Tomoyo: Yay! I caught it on tape again!

Miha-chan: Lets call it 'Syaoran's jealous moment!'

Tomoyo: Yes lets!

Syaoran: You guys tricked me again!

Miha-chan: Hey Eriol look here!

Eriol: What?

Miha-chan: (throws a dozen packs of sweet tarts to Syaoran)

Syaoran: (sweatdrops) Huh?

Eriol: SWEET TARTS! (gangs up on Syaoran) GIVE ME THAT!

Sakura: Ano Miha-chan isnt that sorta mean?

Miha-chan: (smirks) its every man for himself. Part two up!

Chapter 4 - The First Day of School (part two)

In the Cafeteria:

"Hey Sakura!" said a familiar young male voice. Sakura turned around to see who it was.

"Hi Hajime!" greeted Sakura.

"You getting sushi?" asked Hajime.

"Yeah! you also?" asked Sakura.

"Uh huh! I'm getting California Maki, what about you?" asked Hajime again.

"Futomaki!" said Sakura.

"Thats great! Futomaki is also one of of my favorites!" said Hajime.

"Really? what is your most favorite?" asked Sakura.

"Well I guess its spicy tuna roll, I kinda like spicy stuff!" said Hajime. (hey also me! I like spicy stuff!)

On the other side of the cafeteria:

"Hey Meiling! I'm filming your first day of school right now!" said Tomoyo all starry-eyed. Meiling sweatdrops.

"You do have a thing for filming Tomoyo!" said Meiling.

"Well it is my favorite hobby next to making clothes of course!" said Tomoyo "in fact I want you to come over to my house this friday! i'll take your measurements there!"

"Uh sure I guess!" said Meiling.

"I'll tell Sakura! I can make both of your outfits in 40 minutes!" said Tomoyo.

"Wow thats fast!" said Eriol "meaning you can make one outfit in 20 minutes?"

"Yes! I just love fashion designing!" said Tomoyo all starry-eyed again.

"Hey isnt that Hajime with Sakura?" asked Meiling.

"Hey yeah!" exclaimed Eriol.

"Aww! this is soo KAWAII! I always knew Hajime had a thing for Sakura! I'm videotaping it right now!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"He does?" asked Eriol.

"Yes! I know cause he told me!" said Tomoyo.

"Too bad! it looks like Syaoran has some compgroupetetion!" said Meiling.

"You mean he also likes Sakura? thats soo KAWAII! two boys fighting over Sakura! I can picture it now!" said Tomoyo daydreaming.

"Meiling! you and your big mouth! now we're toast by Syaoran!" said Eriol.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Meiling.

"Dont worry guys I wont tell a single soul!" said Tomoyo.

"Good! lets keep this as our little secret shall we?" said Meiling.

"Sure!" said Tomoyo and Eriol in unison.

In the other side of the cafeteria:

Syaoran's POV:

I was walking into the cafeteria to eat. Hmmmmmm...which should I eat for breakfast? because those two didnt wake me up, I didnt have any chance to get some breakfast! hey maybe I should get some sushi! I did hear Sakura say something about sushi. Its not like I want to get the same food as Sakura! it just so happens that I too like sushi, I mean who wouldnt? okay so I was about to walk in the line for my food when I saw Sakura with some other dude! she seemed to have a good time with that guy! good thing their're at the back if not I wouldnt be behind them, trying to wreck their're converstion! hehe!

End POV

"Hey dont try to hog all the sushi will ya?" said Syaoran, Sakura turned around to see who it was, she sighed.

"Hope they put poison in your food!" said Sakura putting her hand on her hip.

"No they wont! I'm not a greedy slob like you anyway!" said Syaoran smriking "_man is this fun to tease her or what?_" thought Syaoran.

"Hey Sakura you said you wanted Futomaki right?" said Hajime.

"Yeah I do!" said Sakura turning around.

"Here" said Hajime handing Sakura the container full of Futomaki.

"Thanks!" said Sakura smiling, she took the container from Hajime.

"What now your not talking to me?" said Syaoran.

"I'm just trying to be polite! why cant you for once?" said Sakura, pissed off.

"You call turning your back to someone while they're talking to you polite?" said Syaoran getting the container of Ebimaki.

"Whatever!" exclaimed Sakura and she went off with Hajime.

Breaktime was over 15 minutes later so the group proceded to their classes.

"_No! its math! my worst subject ever! arrgghh! why cant I understand math! why? I really hate math I really do!_" thought Sakura.

As everyone settled down a man with black hair came in the classroom, his name was Mr.Watanabe, the math teacher. (not much action in this part, I'm only introducing the teachers after breaktime here) After math was english. The english teacher was a woman with long black hair with some grey hair, which was tied in a bun. Her name was Ms. Suki, then after english was japanese class, their teacher was Mr. Omachi who has grey hair. Then after japanese was lunch (yay! I guess theres some action here!).

"Tomoyo!" called Sakura.

"Hi Sakura!" greeted Tomoyo.

"I didnt see you in breaktime, where were you?" asked Sakura.

"Oh I had to do something" lied Tomoyo, she was talking to Meiling and Eriol. "oh after lunch we have to give the cousins a tour of the school."

"Oh right! I remember now!" said Sakura "does Syaoran have to go with us? I mean other people can give him a tour!"

"Sakura, when will you ever grow up? you have to whether you like it or not!" said Tomoyo.

"O-okay Tomoyo! nobody wants to get hurt here!" said Sakura.

"Right! now lets go times are wasting!" said Tomoyo and they went off.

At the outdoor eating place: (I dont know what you call it!)

"So those two are gonna give us a tour?" asked Syaoran.

"Yup!" replied Meiling.

"Arent you happy?" asked Eriol.

"Why should I be happy?" asked Syaoran.

"Because your get to follow your beloved Sakura around!" joked Eriol then he laughed along with Meiling.

"Can you guys shut up! this is not a laughing matter!" retorted Syaoran. (oh yes it is!)

"Oh here they come they come now!" said Meiling pointing at the two girls walking towards them.

"So are you guys ready?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah we are all set, lets go!" said Meiling and off they went.

In the tour:

"This is the school library! the there two clinics in the school, one of them is beside the library." explained Tomoyo, the cousins nodded their heads.

"Sakura its your turn to show them the pool, basketball court, soccer field, gym, and tennis court!" said Tomoyo (yes the school is a big campus!) "I got to go submit my composition to Ms. Suki, so see ya!"

"But-" Sakura wasnt able to finish her sentence because Tomoyo already left.

"Well I guess your stuck with us! eh Kinomoto?" said Syaoran, Sakura sighed.

"Unforunatly" said Sakura "I guess i'll show you rest"

The gang was able to finish the tour on time so they went back to their classes, after two subjects it was already dismissal. (yes I decided to skip the last two subjects)

"I cant believe they gave us homework on our first day of school!" complained Meiling.

"I know we have soo much homework!" complained Sakura.

"You know with all this homework why dont we do it together?" asked Tomoyo.

"I wouldnt mind I guess" said Syaoran. (I know why:) )

"Good then why dont we do it in Sakura's house?" asked Eriol.

"Huh!" said Sakura and Tomoyo in unison.

"Why? dont tell me Kinomoto's house is infested with termites!" said Syaoran slyly.

"No! its just that well..." said Sakura.

"Its about Sakura's onii-chan" said Tomoyo.

"What about her brother? I dont see whats the big deal!" said Syaoran. (oh yeah! they are talking while walking home right now!)

"Well he kinda has this overprotective side!" said Sakura, not realising that they were already in front of her house. (wow! they walk fast!)

And with that Touya just went out right in time. (hehe I'm planning to bring Touya over in one of our little chats!)

"Uh oh! Saku-chan! its-" Tomoyo stopped.

"Huh?" said Sakura, she looked up it was Touya "gah! Touya! stop scaring me like that! I-"

"Hey Sakura who are these two gakis?" asked Touya in a threatening voice.

"Onii-chan! these are-" Sakura stopped.

"Stay away from my sister you gakis!" growled Touya.

"And what of we dont?" said Syaoran slyly.

"Uh Syaoran maybe its best if we just do what he says!" said Eriol.

"Please! dont tell me your backing down to him! come on Eriol! whats wrong with you? usually you dont just chicken out!" said Syaoran.

"Uh Syaoran cant you see his belt?" asked Eriol pointing to Touya's high ranked black belt. (what do you call the highest rank in black belt? whatever it is thats what Touya's in)

"He's obviously a level higher than us!" said Meiling.

"So whats it gonna be? either you stay away from my sister or you'll never see the daylights ever again!" shouted Touya.

"Onii-chan! please stop!" begged Sakura.

"Hey I'm stilll seeing the light!" mocked Syaoran.

Miha-chan: Well I dont really call this a cliffhanger!

Hajime: Aww man! I lost the bet!

Miha-chan: Huh? what BET!

Meiling: Hehe I won!

Sakura: Eriol is pretty aggressive!

Miha-chan: What were you guys doing?

Sakura: Well Meiling and Hajime made a bet. If Syaoran survives Meiling wins and if he didnt Hajime wins, but since Syaoran survived Meiling just won a free cheeseburger!

Miha-chan: I see, wheres Eriol?

Tomoyo: He's uh over there! (points to Eriol)

Eriol: We are finally reunited! and it felt soo good! my sweet tarts!

(everyone else sweatdrops)

Syaoran: Man Miha-chan! what was the big idea! throwing sweet tarts at me! then Eriol gangs up on me!

Miha-chan: My hand slipped!

Syaoran: Slipped? more like threw!

Miha-chan: Saku-chan come here! (grabs Sakura's arm)

Sakura: Huh?

Miha-chan: Tomoyo come with me!

Tomoyo: Hai! (follows Sakura and Miha-chan)

Syaoran: What! you just walk away like that! your a wierd author you know that! man I'm pissed!

1 minute later:

Syaoran: Where the heck is that crazy author! I'm still pissed after what she done to me!

Miha-chan: Maybe this will help make you not pissed anymore?

Syaoran: There you are! the hell you did to me! I-

(Sakura comes out with a beautiful white dress with a complicated design on the chest, long sleeves, with a pink long balloon skirt under, the white skirt on top was cut into cherry blossoms)

Miha-chan: I cant believe we are showing this! this is for the future chapter! way, way, way in the future! there Syaoran! still pissed?

Syaoran: I-I-I (just stands there wide-eyed in amazement)

Tomoyo: Uh hey Eriol! come here I want to show you something!

Eriol: Okay! (follows Tomoyo out of the room)

Sakura: Hajime, Meiling and Spinny! come with me!

Meiling: But I want to stay here for a-

Miha-chan: whispers come on! we need to leave them alone!

Meiling: Oh I see! (smirks)

Sakura: Where are you guys-

(everybody already left except for Sakura and Syaoran)

In hallway:

Meiling: You think it will work?

Miha-chan: Why yes! I thought of it! therefore it will work! (smirks)

(sorry for not updating right away! the company that keeps me connected to the internet had some technical difficulties! so once again gomen!)


	5. Eriol Realizes

Miha-chan: Ahh my exams are already here! which means you people have to wait a litte longer!

Tomoyo: So you gotta cram? well hope you do good in your exams!

Spinny: Miha-chan does not own CCS!

Miha-chan: Thanks Spin!

Spinny: Your welcome!

Eriol: So this means we're not gonna visit your house for a while huh?

Miha-chan: Well yeah! which means i'll be kicking you guys out later!

Meiling: How mean!

Miha-chan: Yeah I know! well lets cut the chitter-chatter! I have to study!

Chapter 5 - Eriol Realizes

"Ugh! I cant believe that guy dared to punched me!" said Syaoran totally pissed.

"Ha ha! I know! I already warned you but did you listen? no! haha!" laughed Eriol.

"Well it serves you right Xiao Lang! you were trying to pick a fight with Sakura's older brother!" said Meiling.

"Man that guy really pisses me off!" said annoyed Syaoran.

Flashback:

"Hey I'm still seeing the light!" mocked Syaoran.

"Thats it gaki! you just lost patience!" shouted Touya and gave him a black eye.

"_Hey I think I'm beginning to see stars!_" thought Syaoran and fell unconcious.

End flashback

Eriol opened the classroom door and started greeting people he knew, Syaoran and Meiling trailed behind him.

"Ohayo Eriol-kun!" greeted Tomoyo smiling a pleasant smile.

"O-Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" greeted Eriol blushing a bit.

"_Hmmm looks like we have a new couple!_" thought Syaoran and Meiling, they smirked. Tomoyo left to greet Sakura who just arrived, Meiling left with her.

"Do my eyes decieve me? or do you really have a thing for Tomoyo?" smirked Syaoran.

"W-what are you talking about?" stammered Eriol blushing a bit.

"Dont play dumb! I know you like her!" said Syaoran.

"How do you know? I dont like her!" said Eriol.

"Blushing and stammering in front of her? its all too obvious, even Meiling knows!" said Syaoran.

"Oh yeah? how about you and Sakura eh? I think shes really annoyed with you" smirked Eriol.

"What the... Eriol and Tomoyo sitting on tree" said Syaoran in a sing song voice, a tink of pink appeared on Eriol's cheek.

"I do not like her!" retorted Eriol.

"Yeah right!" laughed Syaoran.

"Hey Sakura!" said Hajime.

"Hey!" replied Sakura.

"Hey isnt that kid the one who was with Sakura yesterday?" asked Eriol pointing to the two who were talking "Syaoran? are you jealous?"

"Huh? me? jealous? pfft! like I'm gonna be jealous of that guy!" said Syaoran trying not to sound jealous.

"_Looks like you have some competition Syaoran!_" thought Eriol then he snickered.

Breaktime:

"Hey Eriol why dont we sit with Tomoyo and the others? look theres three seats left!" said Meiling.

"Yeah Eriol, you do want to sit with Tomoyo dont you?" smirked Syaoran, Eriol blushed a very dark red or was it anger?

"Why cant you guys shut up once in a while huh!" retotrted Eriol.

"No we cant!" said Syaoran and Meiling in unison, and they sat with Tomoyo and the others in the three remaining seats.

"Hey Eriol-kun you want a bite of my sweet tart?" asked Tomoyo showing the bitten sweet tart to Eriol. Eriol looked at the sweet tart for a while.

"_But she bit it! if I took a bite then my cousins wouldent shut up about this! but its a sweet tart! waaa! why did it have to end like this! why? cant resist! I..._"

"Sure!" said Eriol.

Syaoran and Meiling looked at him in shock.

"Oh wait! I have another one here! silly me I forgot! here you can have the whole pack!" said Tomoyo.

"Really? thanks!" said Eriol "_whew! that was close! wait! I didnt act insane today! whats wrong with me? am I starting to hate sweet tarts? no that cant be!_"

Tomoyo smiled sweetly at Eriol, Eriol quickly turned around.

"_I must find a way to like sweet tarts again!_" thought Eriol.

"_Did I do something that offended Eriol?_" thought Tomoyo worringly.

After school Eriol heard someone singing in the music room.

"_Someones singing in there! it sounds so...angelic_" thought Eriol, he opened the door to see who was singing he saw Tomoyo standing there.

Oh spring, sweet spring A shallow sign wafts out in the fog  
Oh love, beloved love  
A redness that lights up my cheeks

A lantern sways in the window  
Tonight, I'm waiting for you, but the flower fan  
Hides my futile tears

Oh night, tender night  
Lamps rock and sway in the harbor  
Oh dream, enchanting dream  
The golden bird sings of spring

If I don a hairpin in my hair  
Tonight, I love you, my sad tears  
Moved into falling onto my flower robes

If the willows flutter in the wind  
Tonight, where are you? My ceaseless tears  
Flower petals spilling down

"_I know that song!_" thought Eriol just then without thinking he started clapping, Tomoyo turned around to see who was clapping.

"Eriol!" excalimed Tomoyo.

"Sorry! I didnt mean to surprise you!" apologized Eriol.

"Ah no I dont mind!" said Tomoyo waving her hand.

"You know I happen to know the song on piano, if its alright with you I could play the piano and you could sing along" said Eriol.

"That would be great!" said Tomoyo, Eriol went to the piano and sat down.

"Ready when you are!" said Eriol, Tomoyo nodded and the song began.

"_She a has great singing voice! its almost as if I'm listening to an angel!_" thought Eriol as he kept on playing.

"_Wow Eriol plays the piano really well, he's really talented!_" thought Tomoyo as she kept on singing.

When the song ended Eriol and Tomoyo heard hands clapping, they turned their heads to see who were clapping.

"Wow Tomoyo and Eriol are both something huh?" said Sakura.

"Yeah you even made Syaoran and Sakura stop fighting when they heard you guys" said Meiling.

"I didnt know my cousin would be sneaking into the music room and play a song with Tomoyo!" said Syaoran smirking.

Eriol and Tomoyo both blushed deep red.

"Well it was Tomoyo's singing voice that made the song sound so beautiful!" complimented Eriol, Tomoyo blushed even more deeper.

"Thanks Eriol!" said Tomoyo giving Eriol her best smile, Eriol smiled back.

"_Somehow I just realize I find Tomoyo's smile sweeter than sweet tarts!_" thought Eriol.

Miha-chan: Sorry I had to make the chapter short, I had writers block!

Syaoran: Aww wasnt Eriol soo cute back there? (chuckles)

Eriol: (blushes)

Sakura: Tomoyo was also great back there!

Tomoyo: (blushes)

Meiling: They do make a great couple!

Miha-chan: You are soo right Meiling!

Tomoyo and Eriol: (blushes more red)

Miha-chan: And that tears it! bye people! sorry for the long update! this time i'll update as soon as I can! Ja!


	6. Our New Nicknames

Miha-chan: Yay! summer vacation is here!

Meiling: A time to go to sandy beaches!

Tomoyo: A time to also go visit relatives from far away places!

Sakura: Its also a time to sleep in and lie around the house!

Miha-chan: Ahh! indeed!

Spinny: Miha-chan does not own CCS, Clamp does!

Miha-chan: Thanks Spin! its too sad that you wont do that anymore when the story ends!

Spinny: Yes, indeed!

Kero: Hey, what about me? when do I come in the story?

Syaoran: I thought you didnt want to do the story since you discovered your puppy role!

Kero: Well I decided since I'm gonna be a very cute puppy I'm gonna have a lot of fans! (takes a bite of chocolate cake)

Miha-chan: Thats the spirit Kero!

Sakura: Actually the real reason why he's changed mind all of a sudden is because he figured out that he'll get cake every time he visits here.

Miha-chan: So he's here only for my cakes eh? (sweatdrops) anyway chapter 6 is up!

Chapter 6 - Our New Nicknames

"Come on! run like the wind!" said Sakura as she was running like her life depended on it. She ran around the corner of the hall and quickly opened the classroom door, good for her the teacher wasnt there yet. "yes! I'm saved!" Sakura walked over to her seat and placed her bag beside her, reluctantly she sat down panting.

"I see someone woke up late again!" said Syaoran smirking, he leaned his chair to Sakura's table.

"Dont you have any manners at all!" said Sakura as she pushed Syaoran's chair with her foot, Syaoran almost fell out of his chair but he regained his balance quickly.

"Hey you shouldnt do that you know I almost died!" said Syaoran.

"So? that would be excellent news if you did!" said Sakura.

"Ohh Syaoran!" said a sing song voice, Syaoran turned around to see who it was when he saw a bunch of girls standing there. It was his fan club, even he doe he didnt want one the girls of his class still formed one, there are about twenty members in his fan club. Also Eriol had a fan club, he also hated having his own fan club, there are also twenty members in the fan club since its all the same members anyway.

"What?" said Syaoran rudely he hated those girls, they were all soo annoying.

"No need to be shy around us! you can also stop talking to that Kinomoto girl!" said Ayaka, Ayaka is the president of Syaoran's fanclub.

"Hey instead of me not talking to Sakura why dont you stop talking to me?" said Syaoran rudely, Ayaka was speechless all she could do was keep her mouth open like a fish, she stopped what she was doing and glared at Sakura, she walked away flipping her blonde hair.

"Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo, Sakura almost jumped out of her seat.

"Tomoyo dont scare me like that!" said Sakura.

"Okay i'll try but guess what? our first three subject teachers had gone out for a seminar and they couldnt find anymore replacements so we have free time for the first three subjects until breaktime!" explained Tomoyo.

"Really? thats great but they should have cancelled math!" said Sakura with a fake pout, Syaoran secretly laughed at Sakura's cuteness.

"Haha! well see ya! I got to tell Meiling something" said Tomoyo and off she went.

"Why hello my cute little cousin!" said Eriol.

"Stop calling me that! its embarrassing!" retorted Syaoran.

"Whats wrong with cute little cousin?" asked Eriol blinking innocently.

"Whats wrong is that you're still calling me that! your crazy you know!" yelled Syaoran.

"Yes indeed I may be a little crazy but not as crazy as you" said Eriol.

"What are you talking about? your the crazy one! infact I think you escaped from the mental hospital!" retorted Syaoran.

"Ah but my little cousin your the one who drools like a bulldog!" said Eriol "well I better be going, bye cute little cousin!"

"Eriol! I'm gonna kill you!" said Syaoran, Sakura giggled a bit.

"Whats so funny?" asked Syaoran.

"Nothing, its just that Eriol reminds me of Tomoyo a bit" said Sakura "Tomoyo also makes me wanna choke her when she starts going in kawaii mode"

"Yeah I guess so, they are kinda alike." said Syaoran.

"Since when do you agree with me?" asked Sakura raising her left eyebrow.

"Huh? who ever said I actually agreed to you?" asked Syaoran.

"Never mind your too bubble headed to talk to anyway!" said Sakura.

"I'm fine with that your too hard to understand anyway!" said Syaoran.

"That's cause of your empty bubble head!" retorted Sakura.

"Stop acting childish, they should call you little Sakura!" said Syaoran grining.

"Oh really? well since you think your soo smart, then they should really call you a blockhead!" said Sakura now fuming with anger.

"Now your giving me pet names? wow I didnt know you really like me that much to give me a pet name!" said Syaoran smirking, Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Those two are fighting like a married couple again!" said Naoko.

"Indeed" replied Chiharu, everyone else nodded.

"Did you know-" Takahashi started but Chiharu hit his head with her elbow.

"I had enough of your stupid lies!" yelled Chiharu everybody else just sweatdropped.

Breaktime:

"_Finally away from that Li! man he is so damn annoying!_" thought Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" said a friendly voice.

"Oh hey Hajime!" said Sakura.

"How are ya?" asked Hajime.

"I'm fine thank you!" said Sakura smiling.

"You look really pretty today Sakura" said Hajime, Sakura blushed.

"Not really but thanks anyway!" said Sakura she looked down at her shoes.

"Your welcome!" said Hajime smiling, Syaoran heard everything what they were talking about, he felt really jealous! Sakura went to sit with Tomoyo and the others, Eriol was there so Syaoran sat beside Eriol, Syaoran was pretty grumpy today.

"Why so glum chum?" asked Eriol.

"Mind your own business!" grunted Syaoran.

"Seems to me you look pretty upset!" whispered Eriol.

"I'm not okay? so just mind your own business!" retorted Syaoran.

"Does it have anything to do with Sa-ku-ra?" whispered Eriol.

"Shut up!" whispered Syaoran.

"I knew it! you made her mad again didnt you?" whispered Eriol with a grin on his face.

"No! uh...yeah! but thats not the point!" whispered Syaoran.

"I'll talk to you later!" whispered Eriol.

"Please dont!" said Syaoran.

After their breaktime Sakura and Syaoran accidently ran into each other (literally) which caused them to be late for their math class.

"Great now I'm late!" complained Sakura glaring at Syaoran.

"Hey dont blame me! we both bumped into each other the same time!" yelled Syaoran.

Both of them finally arrived in front of the classroom door, when they opened it...

"Both of you detention!" said Mr.Watanabe.

"_Detention!_" thought Sakura "_no! no! I cant have detention with HIM!_"

Both of them sighed and went back to their seats.

In detention:

"For your task in detention you must the clean art room" said Mr.Yamamoto.

"Hai!" said Sakura and Syaoran in unison, and with that Mr.Yamamoto left the art room. Sakura grabed the broom from the closet and began sweeping the floor.

"I'll sort the art materials" said Syaoran.

"Right" said Sakura in a plain voice, Syaoran sighed.

There was silence, the only thing you can hear woosh of the broom and the clang of the glass paint containers. Sakura was done sweeping and was now ready to mop, she returned the broom to the closet and was about to get the mop when Syaoran grabed the mop first, Sakura was really suprised at first.

"I'll mop you go erase the board first, i'll take from here" said Syaoran.

"But-" Sakura was about to protest but she became silent "okay"

Sakura went to the board and erased it. She erased a whole lot of drawings and explanations about famous artists, when she was done she went to get a drink of water when she suddenly tripped over a bottle of spray.

"_Oh no!_" thought Sakura, she closed her eyes waited for herself to hit the hard cold floor, good thing Syaoran was nearby.

"Are you okay?" asked Syaoran, Sakura opened her eyes slowly, she was in Syaoran's arms.

"Uh yeah I'm fine!" replied Sakura she blushed, she got off Syaoran's arms and went to the door, Syaoran just nodded with no expression on his face.

"Syaoran" said Sakura she was already by the door.

"Yeah?" answered Syaoran.

"Thank you...for saving me!" said Sakura, Syaoran paused for a bit then he smiled at Sakura.

"It was nothing" said Syaoran, Sakura was stunned.

"_Why is my heart beating soo fast?_" thought Sakura.

"Where are you going?" asked Syaoran.

"Ah! I'm just gonna get drink!" said Sakura, she laughed nervously then she blushed real hard.

Miha-chan: Wheres Sakura?

Meiling: She's in the bathroom.

Miha-chan: Really? I was thinking of adding a character to the story, but I forgot who it was, hmmmm.

Tomoyo: Really? who?

Miha-chan: I kinda forgot who was it again? I think it started with a K or was it a C?

Meiling: Who is it?

Miha-chan: I forgot!

Kero: (watches from the window) How could you forget me Miha-chan?

Miha-chan: Cream? no Keira Nightly? no! oh well! who cares I'm not gonna add that character anyway!

Kero: Falls back anime style.


	7. Happy Birthday!

Miha-chan: Yay! today is Sakura-chan's birthday!

Tomoyo:Yes and I just finished helping Sakura put her outfit on! (has starry eyes)

Meiling: What time is the birthday girl coming?

Tomoyo: Soon!

Miha-chan: Have you got Sakura a present Syaoran?

Syaoran: (blushes deep red) What makes you think that!

Miha-chan: Arent you gonna give Sakura a special something?

Syaoran: ...

_Ding Dong!_

Miha-chan: That must be the other CCS crew! I'll get it! (runs to the door)

Yukito: Hello!

Touya: Where's the monster and the brat?

Miha-chan: Yukito-san! Touya-kun! hah! also Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamasaki! the others are here too! come in guys!

Tomoyo: They're here!

Meiling: Its great to see you all!

Yukito: Great to see you too!

Sakura: Tomoyo! I... everybodys here already!

Meiling: Sakura you look great!

Sakura: (blushes)

(Sakura is wearing an off shoulder dress with cherry blossom prints all over!)

Miha-chan: Its time for the 7th chapter! hit it Spinny!

Spinny: Miha-chan does not own CCS! even if they are all here!

Chapter 7 - Happy Birthday!

It was breaktime and Tomoyo was looking for the cousins to discuss Sakura's surprise party with the others.

"There you guys are!" yelled Tomoyo "I've been looking all over for you guys!"

"There's no need for yelling Tomoyo!" said Meiling

"Look theres no time! I need you guys NOW!" yelled Tomoyo as she grabed all three by their're uniform.

"Whats this all about!" said Syaoran as he struggled.

"I have something very important to discuss with you guys!" explained Tomoyo, when they got there Tomoyo let go of three and began speaking with the others.

"Good they're finally here!" said Rika "we only got breaktime and lunchtime to discuss this!"

"Did we do anything wrong?" asked a worried Eriol.

"No its just that Sakura's birthdy is coming up this saturday and we plan to give her a surprise party!" explained Chiharu.

"Really!" responded Meiling the others nodded.

"_Sakura's birthday is on the 1st of april I see, but what to get her?_" thought Syaoran.

"Okay! we are having the surprise party at my mansion! we'll bring Sakura over at lets say 2pm! agree?" explained Tomoyo everyone else nodded.

"Also everybody has to be at the party at 1pm so we can do the finishing touches on the decorations" said Naoko.

The day of the party:

It was the day of the party and everybody was busy preparing the stuff for the party.

"Its almost 2!" exclaimed Tomoyo "I'll call Sakura!"

Tomoyo got the phone and dialed Sakura's number.

_BRRING!_

"Hello?" answered Sakura.

"Sakura? Sakura! you come over here quick!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Why? whats the emergency! Tomoyo!" shouted Sakura, Tomoyo already hung up.

Sakura quickly put on her shoes and went out of the door.

"Pant, pant dont worry Tomoyo I'm coming!" said Sakura to herself.

When Sakura reached Tomoyo's mansion she took a quick break and went in the mansion.

"Tomoyo! hello! I'm here! whats the emergency!" yelled Sakura but there was no response, its was pretty dark so Sakura switched on the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted everybody, there was confetti everywhere then a huge banner popped out of no where, it said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!

"Y-you...g-guys..." stammered Sakura she was speechless.

"Sakura-chan? you know I only faked it to get you here!" said Tomoyo.

"So all of this is for me?" asked Sakura.

"Yup!" answered Tomoyo "here!" Tomoyo handed a gift to Sakura, Sakura took it.

"Sugoi!" exclaimed Sakura when her gift was opened. Its was snowglobe with the picture of the two of them inside, from above it said: To my best friend! may your wishes come true! Sakura shaked it and instead of white snow pink cherry blossoms came falling.

"I love it! thanks Tomoyo!" said Sakura and hugged Tomoyo.

During the party Sakura had a lot of fun, everybody else had a lot of fun too.

"Uh Sakura?" said Syaoran.

"Hai?" answered Sakura.

"Could you come with me? I have something to show you" said Syaoran.

"Uh okay I guess" said Sakura and they went to the balcony.

"Here happy birthday! I wanted to give it to you in person" said Syaoran giving Sakura the gift, little did they know that Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol were spying on them videotaping the whole thing!

"Who knew that my annoying cousin would be romantic!" whispered Meiling.

"Well thats cause he learned from the best!" whispered Eriol.

"Yeah right!" whispered Meiling.

"Shhh! you guys they might hear us!" whispered Tomoyo.

Sakura opened the boxed present and found a beautiful silver necklace in it, it had two silver cherry blossoms at the sides and Sakura's name in the middle.

"But why give this to me? all we ever do is fight in the past few days" said Sakura.

"Well...you see Sakura...I-I...lo-" Syaoran was about to finish but his grew hotter and hotter "_damn it! come on say it! say I love you!_"

"Well I give everybody presents on their birthdays! its a habit of mine!" said Syaoran, Sakura sweatdropped and the spying trio fell back anime-style.

"Oh ok I see!" said Sakura smiling "thanks for the gift Syaoran!" and with that Syaoran blushed.

"Hey Sakura! come on! your missing the fun!" said Chiharu as she went out.

"Okay!" answered Sakura "well I better be going!" and with that Sakura went back inside leaving Syaoran all alone in that spot.

"Xiao Lang! whats wrong with you! you almost said it, but you gave a weird excuse instead!" yelled Meiling as she popped out of her spot.

"Meiling! where did you come from!" asked a furious Syaoran.

"Well little cousin just when things were going smooth! when are you going to tell her huh?" said Eriol as he walked out the bush they were hiding in.

"You know that was almost a kawaii moment! well at least I videotaped it anyway!" said Tomoyo walking out of the bush.

"Gee dont tell me theres another person hiding there!" said Syaoran.

"No I was the last one!" said Tomoyo.

"You videotaped the whole thing!" yelled Syaoran.

"Oops did I videotape? I meant saw!" said Tomoyo.

"Give me that!" shouted Syaoran as he ran in Tomoyo's direction but Eriol tripped him.

"Go Tomoyo! while you still have a chance!" shouted Eriol, Tomoyo nodded and went upstairs to safely put away the videotape of Syaoran's almost confession.

"Eriol!" yelled Syaoran as he stood up "what the heck is wrong with you!"

"I couldnt let you harm Tomoyo cant I?" answered Eriol "you know if you dont tell her now you might end up with a broken heart cause you know there are many guys after Sakura"

"Oh really? did you tell Tomoyo then?" asked Syaoran with a smirk on his face.

"Actually not then. Infact why dont we make this interesting?" said Eriol.

"Oh yeah how?" asked Syaoran with interest.

"Who ever says "I love you" first to the girl we love has to make the person who didnt make it make them their personal slave for a month!" explained Eriol.

"Fine! deadline is in two months! including this month!" said Syaoran.

"Deal!" said Eriol and both of them shook hands.

Miha-chan: Man this is good cake! (has fork in mouth)

Sakura: Yeah this has been lots of fun!

Syaoran: Uh Sakura here! (hands boxed present to Sakura)

Miha-chan: Ah Syaoran! so you did have a special something for Sakura!

Syaoran:...

Tomoyo: Lets see what it is! (videotapes the moment)

Meiling: I wanna see what my cousin bought for her!

Sakura: (opens presents and holds a cute stuffed bear holding a cherry blossom in its paw)

Meiling, Tomoyo and Miha-chan: KAWAII!

Sakura: Arigatou Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran: (blushes)


	8. Sweet Tomoyo

Sakura: Wheres Miha-chan?

Syaoran: I dont know, probably somewhere annoying some people.

Meiling:

Last time I heard she's in the study.

Tomoyo: Then lets go to her, see hows she doing.

Eriol and Syaoran: Nah! we rather stay here!

Tomoyo: YOU GUYS ARE GOING AND THATS FINAL!

Sakura: Uh, Tomoyo-chan you dont need to yell.

Meiling: Yeah the kids are already scared!

Eriol and Syaoran: No! were're not scared!

Tomoyo: Then be a man and go with us!

Eriol and Syaoran: Fine!

(Arrives in study)

Miha-chan: (yawns) what are you guys doing here?

Sakura: Uh Miha-chan isnt already time for the 8th chapter?

Miha-chan: So?

Meiling: So dont you have anything planned for the 8th chapter?

Miha-chan: ...To tell you the truth...I havent planned anything! (laughs nervously)

(Everyone else falls back anime style)

Syaoran: WHAT DO MEAN YOU HAVENT PLANNED ANYTHING!

Miha-chan: Ouch! that hurt my ears! well what do you guys want me to do? make Syaoran and Sakura kiss or Tomoyo and Eriol will kiss instead!

(the two couples blushed)

Meiling: I want Tomoyo and Eriol!

Tomoyo: No way! I prefer Sakura and Syaoran!

Miha-chan: Never mind I got an idea!

Spinny: Miha-chan does not own CCS!

Chapter 8 - Sweet Tomoyo

It was 4 in the afternoon and Tomoyo was walking in the streets of many shops, she was going to the fabric shop to make her first ever outfit for Meiling, she already designed a lot of outfits for Sakura so its Meiling's turn to try one of her crazy designs. She just arrived in front of the fabric shop which is next to the bake shop, she went in and brought a lot of fabric, there was about 50 different kinds fabric, all for one wardrobe. As soon as Tomoyo went out of the shop she saw Eriol who just came out of the bake shop as well.

"Hi Eriol!" greeted Tomoyo, Eriol turned around, when he saw it was Tomoyo he blushed very lightly.

"H-Hi Tomoyo!" stuttered Eriol.

"Where you buying some cakes in the shop?" asked Tomoyo.

"Not really" replied Eriol.

"Oh, then what were you buying?" asked Tomoyo.

"Here, see for yourself" said Eriol as he brought out a very humongus box, Tomoyo opened the box carefully and saw a years supply of sweet tarts.

"I see you enjoy sweet tarts very much! that looks like a years supply of it!" said Tomoyo as she sweatdropped.

"Yeah, you see when I was a little boy my mother used to make sweet tarts very often, so I grew to like them" explained Eriol.

"Oh I see, does she still make them?" asked Tomoyo.

"No, my mom passed away when I was ten years old" said Eriol rather gloomy.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldnt have asked" said Tomoyo.

"Its okay, you didnt know" said Eriol "that bag looks kinda heavy, I'll help you carry those"

"Oh no need! I dont want to trouble you!" protested Tomoyo but Eriol insisted.

"What did you buy that makes all this stuff heavy?" asked Eriol.

"Oh its fabric!" said Tomoyo "I'm starting to make Meiling's outfits so I brought all this stuff! I'm hoping if I can go to your house today to take Meiling's measurements"

"Sure why not?" said Eriol.

"Great!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

Along the way Tomoyo and Eriol were chatting about school, friends, and cousins, when the two of them arrived in Eriol's house Meiling came down and was surprised to see Tomoyo with Eriol, in their house.

"Tomoyo! what are you doing here?" asked Meiling.

"I come to take your measurements!" said Tomoyo.

"Why would you want to take my measurements?" asked Meiling rather confused.

"I'm gonna make outfits for you silly!" said Tomoyo.

"Outfits?" said Meiling.

"Yeah! now hold still!" said Tomoyo taking out a measuring tape from her bag, Meiling did what she was told.

"Perfect! you are model material Meiling!" exclaimed Tomoyo, Meiling just sweatdropped "infact I'm thinking of videotaping a fashion show of you and Sakura together!"

"Just make sure Meiling doesnt break the stage!" laughed Eriol, Meiling hit him really hard in the head "OW! it was just a joke!"

"It wasnt even funny!" retorted Meiling, Tomoyo watched in amusement.

"Well I guess thats all I need! I'll be leaving now!" said Tomoyo.

"I'll walk you to the door!" said Eriol.

"Okay!" replied Tomoyo, when they were at the door Eriol was about to tell Tomoyo his feelings for her.

"Uh Tomoyo, I have something to tell you" said Eriol being a little nervous, Syaoran was about to get out of the kitchen when he heard Eriol about to confess.

Syaoran's POV:

Oh no! he's gonna tell Tomoyo "I love you"! no! I cant afford to lose this bet! I have to think of something fast! hey an apple! I like apples! hmmmm...

End POV

"Tomoyo I-I lo-lo" stammered Eriol.

"You lo?" said Tomoyo with confusion, just then an apple hit Eriol's head.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Eriol.

"Excuse me!" yelled Tomoyo.

"No! I mean-" Eriol was about to finish but Tomoyo already left "who the heck threw that apple!"

Good thing for Syaoran he already left before Eriol could find out who threw the apple.

Syaoran's POV:

Boy, that was amusing! haha! if Eriol finds out it was me who did it, I would be dead! now that I have prevented losing the bet I should tell Sakura how I feel. If only I could think of the right place and time to tell her.

End POV

Miha-chan: Ya! finish!

Eriol: Your horrible!

Miha-chan: Me? horrible? yeah you could say that part was a little harsh but hey! at least it kept me entertained!

Eriol: I still have the bump you know!

Miha-chan: I'm sorry! let me make up to you by letting Tomoyo fix your wound!

(Eriol and Tomoyo blushes)

Miha-chan: I see human tomatoes! now I'm really excited for the next chapter!

Syaoran: Why?

Miha-chan: I'll just give a hint to the readers.Somebody is gonna kiss somebody else!

Syaoran: Why are there two underlined S's?

Miha-chan: Idiot! sorry if this chapter is really short, I didnt really planned anything for the 8th chapter!


	9. I hate ghosts, so kiss me!

Miha-chan: Its chapter 9!

Tomoyo: Yeah it is the 9th chapter!

Meiling: Chapter 9! chapter 9!

Syaoran: I'm sick of this! when are you gonna finish the story?

Miha-chan: When you finally say the three magic words to Sakura!

(Sakura and Syaoran blushes)

Miha-chan, Tomoyo and Meiling: Awww!

Spinny: Miha-chan does not own CCS!

Chapter 9 - I hate ghosts, so kiss me! part 1

(its friday in this chapter)

"Hey did you hear?" said Naoko.

"Hear what?" answered Rika.

"They say that theres a ghost in that old abandoned house on top of that hill near the shrine!" said Naoko getting all excited.

"No way! really?" said Sakura getting scared.

"Yeah! I say we investigate it!" said Naoko.

"Sounds fun!" said Meiling.

"Yeah lets go!" said Chiharu.

"Are you guys talking about the white lady in that house on top of the hill?" asked Takahashi.

"Yeah! we're all going there to investigate it!" said Tomoyo.

"W-white lady?" stuttered Sakura.

"Yeah! they say that owner of the house is a spirit if a beautiful young lady that comes out at night, in a very delicate but beautiful white dress" explained Naoko.

"They say at midnight the white lady sings a beautiful but sad song about what she went through, they say that she really has a beautiful singing voice!" said Takahashi.

"I also heard before she died, she found out that her husband cheated on her, so she killed him for revenge! then later the police found out it was her who responsible for her husband's death, they tried to catch her but she commited suicide in her house" said Naoko, Sakura was really shaking now, but the others seemed to enjoy the story like it was some fairytale.

"Every now and then the white lady comes out at night and steals young, pure and beautiful hearts!" said Takahashi.

"Sounds like fun! why dont we go there at night?" said Eriol.

"No!" whispered Sakura but no one heard her.

"Then its settled then! we go there tomorrow at 10pm!" said Naoko, everyone else nodded except for Sakura.

Lunchtime:

"I cant wait to go tomorrow!" said Meiling.

"Me too! who knows we might even get to hear the white lady sing!" said Tomoyo.

"I dont think I'll go tomorrow!"said Sakura, everyone looked at her.

"Why?" asked Tomoyo.

"I dont think my otou-san and onii-chan will let me go out at 10pm" said Sakura.

"I knew that would happen! so I phoned your dad and he said okay!" said Tomoyo.

"What! but what about my onii-chan?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, your brother is gonna work really late tomorrow night and he wont be back until 11, dont you remember?" explained Tomoyo.

"What!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Wow Tomoyo! your really resourcful!" said Meiling.

"Thanks!" said Tomoyo.

"I dont know about this!" said Sakura.

"Is little Sakura scared?" said smirking Syaoran.

"Urusei!" retorted Sakura "_I dont want my heart to be stolen!_"

The night of the investigation:

"So, you came after all!" said Syaoran to Sakura.

"Tomoyo forced me!" replied Sakura "boy, this house looks creepy!"

"I'm hungry! did anybody bring any snacks?" said Takahashi.

"Didnt you eat dinner at your house?" asked Chiharu.

"I did but that was three hours ago!" replied Takahashi.

"We can eat later, besides theres no turning back now!" said Naoko with starry eyes while looking at the haunted house.

The group began to enter the house, Naoko went in first then Takahashi, Chiharu, Rika, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura, the last person to enter the haunted house. The door automatically closed after Sakura went in.

"Hoe! the door just suddenly closed!" said Sakura, Syaoran tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Darn! the door is locked!" said Syaoran, outside of the house while the group was inside, there was a womanly figure with very long black hair until the thighs. It was wearing a white dress.

"Hoe! we're locked inside!" cried Sakura.

"Well that makes it better!" said Naoko.

"Better? what do you mean better? we're locked inside!" yelled Syaoran.

"Chill! there's a back door in this house somewhere!" said Naoko.

"How'd you know?" asked Meiling.

"I asked a few people near the haunted house" said Naoko.

"Great! where is it?" asked Rika, Naoko paused "is there something wrong?"

"Well...I didnt ask!" said Naoko, everyone else fell back anime style.

"Maybe we should split into small groups!" said Takahashi, everyone else nodded.

(okay, so let me explain the grouping! 1st group is Naoko, Takahashi and Chiharu. 2nd group is Rika, Meiling and Tomoyo and the last group is Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura! why Eriol? you'll find out soon, in the next chapter!)

The three groups split and wondered around the house.

Group 3:

"This house is really big! its almost like a mansion!" said Sakura.

"Well the husband did use to be a hot shot lawyer" said Eriol.

"Really? wow, no wonder, this house is incredible!" said Sakura.

(Oh yeah! in case your wondering, they have flashlights with them. You cant go around a haunted house at night without a flashlight!)

Then a loud thunder approached the very dark sky! BOOM!

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Sakura, and without knowing Sakura tugged on Syaoran's shirt and became frightened.

"Well, little Sakura really is scared!" said Syaoran smirking.

"No I'm not!" retorted Sakura.

"Then why are you shaking? and more importantly why are you grabbing hold of my shirt?" asked Syaoran with a smirk in his face, Sakura blushed very hard so she let go of Syaoran's shirt immediately.

"Lets just go and find the stupid back door!" said Sakura.

"Man I'm hungry!" said Eriol and he took out a sweet tart out of his bag.

"Hey! how come you didnt give Takahashi when he asked for food?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh, I forgot I brought along a few snacks!" replied Eriol, just then a dark figure with very long hair approached them.

"Who are you!" said Syaoran taking his fighting stance, Eriol too.

"Ahhh!" screamed Sakura, the figure was holding a long wooden stick and it was aiming for Sakura, Sakura did a high kick and cut the stick into two, the figure ran away.

"Wow! Sakura, where did you learn how to fight?" asked Eriol.

"Oh, my brother taught me when I was 6, when he figured out that he wont always be there to protect me, so he taught some martial arts for self-defense" explained Sakura.

"Whatever that was, it doesnt want us to be here" said Syaoran. (hey its turning into horror! well theres going to be funny stuff later on)

Miha-chan: Cliffhanger! well I'm sorry but I decided to move the kiss scene in another chapter! I have no idea that it would be this long, so I decided to cut it!

Tomoyo: Aww! but I wanted to see Syaoran and Sakura to kiss!

Meiling: Me too!

Miha-chan: Me three, but I had no idea that the chapter would be very long!

Tomoyo: Oh well! the more we wait, the more the suspense will be!

Meiling: Yeah! to tell you the truth that white lady story kinda was scary!

Sakura: There cant be really any white lady right? right?

Miha-chan: Well...

Sakura: Miha-chan!

Miha-chan: I'm not so sure!

Syaoran: I thought you made up that story.

Miha-chan: Not really! I read it in a book at night, its about true ghost stories! (shivers) oh no! I'm starting to remember the whole book again! I want my mommy!

Tomoyo: Miha-chan, I'm sure its not somewhere near this place!

Miha-chan: I still want my mommy! wah!


	10. I hate ghosts, so kiss me! part 2

Miha-chan: For all of you readers who were dying to read the kissing scene, well not its not exactly a romantic scene, but its hilarious!

Syaoran: Hey its not my fault! your the one who wrote Eriol's script!

Eriol: Hey, at least I enjoyed myself!

Spinny: Miha-chan does not own CCS!

Chapter 10 - I hate ghosts, so kiss me! part 2

Group 2:

"Wow this room is soo beautiful!" said Meiling.

"Its lovely!" said Tomoyo.

"I think this is the white lady's room" said Rika.

"I'd like to see this white lady, she must be beautiful!" said Tomoyo with starry eyes "which reminds me, how'd you think Sakura is doing with Syaoran?"

"Knowing Sakura she's obviously beating the stuffing out of the so-called ghost" laughed Rika.

"Huh? Sakura? beating?" said Meiling a little confused.

"Oh, thats right you dont know yet" said Tomoyo.

"Dont know about what?" asked Meiling.

"You see Sakura knows martial arts, but she only uses them on some situations, or only when she's really scared" explained Tomoyo.

"Hey, remember when Takahashi tried to scare all of us?" said Rika.

"Yeah I remember, Sakura kept on panicking, so she threw Takahashi into the cake we made!" laughed Tomoyo.

Then there was a loud thud on the floor.

"Did you hear that?" asked Rika.

"Yeah I did hear it!" said Tomoyo.

"I heard too" said Meiling, then a figure showed up on the floor.

"Ahhhh! its a dead body!" screamed Tomoyo and Rika.

"Takahashi get back here!" said Chiharu's voice.

"Chiharu?" said Meiling.

"Wow I see the colors pink, blue and white!" said Takahashi who was on the floor.

"Pink?" said Rika.

"Blue?" said Tomoyo.

"White?" said Meiling, then the three girls realized that Takahashi was looking at their pantys. (hey Sakura's the only one wearing pants, in case of a situation like in chapter 9)

Then the girls screamed "pervert" and punched Takahashi into the sky, which created total damage on the roof.

Afterwards:

"I cant believe you Takahashi! you are such a pervert!" said Chiharu, groups 1 and 2 decided to look for group 3 since group 1 already found the back door.

"Let me tell about pantys and how-" Takahashi was about to finish but Chiharu hit him.

"Stop telling lies!" yelled Chiharu.

"This house is awfully big, how can we find them when we are in a mansion?" asked Tomoyo

Group 3:

"I hate this!" whined Sakura.

"If you hate it soo much then why did you come?" asked Syaoran.

"I told you already, Tomoyo forced me to come!" said Sakura.

"You guys have been fighting for about two hours already! give it a rest!" said Eriol.

"Psst!"

"Hey did you guys hear that?" asked Eriol but the Sakura and Syaoran kept on fighting, Eriol sweatdropped so he parted away from the group to investigate.

"Hey whats that?" said Eriol as he saw something lying on the floor "hey its a chocolate bar!"

Eriol tried to get it but it kept on moving.

"Hey come back here!" said Eriol as he followed the chocolate bar to the main hall, when he saw the person who attacked his group earlier holding an axe this time.

"What the-" The person tried to attack Eriol, but Eriol dodged it exellently "who the heck are you!" the person ran away.

"Man! I'm already pissed! what the-...hey a chocolate bar!" said Eriol and he picked up the bar and ate it.

With Syaoran and Sakura:

The two of them found themselves in a huge garden, it was beautiful, there were flowers everywhere, morning glorys to be exact.

"Wow! this garden is soo beautiful!" said Sakura "its like somebody actually lives here!"

"But what puzzles me is that the murder took place 20 years ago, why isnt the garden dead?" asked Syaoran.

"Your right, unless somebody comes here regularly to to take care of the plants, its all morning glorys here" said Sakura (I like morning glorys, its my favorite flower!)

The two people were consumed in their thoughts until it began to snow.

"Its snowing!" exclaimed Sakura, Sakura danced around the snow, Syaoran blushed seeing Sakura dance around the snow, she looked like a snow princess to him.

"Hey Sakura.." said Syaoran, Sakura stopped.

"Yeah?" replied Sakura, they looked straight into each others eyes.

"I have something important to tell you" said Syaoran looking serious, Eriol who was about to go the group heard what Syaoran said.

"Is he gonna tell her?" said Eriol softly.

"I..." Syaoran paused.

"I better think of something fast! or else I'll lose the bet!" said Eriol softly "hmm...snow...I got it!"

"Sakura I lo-" Syaoran was about to say it but Eriol threw a snowball at Syaoran's head, which caused him to "accidently" kiss Sakura on the lips. (hey, he was about to say it face to face to Sakura!) Syaoran and Sakura where shocked by the sudden kiss, Syaoran quickly broke off the kiss, and the both of them looked at each other shocked. Eriol could not hide his laughter, so he gave up and laughed like a hyenna.

"ERIOL!" yelled Syaoran, Eriol showed himself not afraid of the consequences, it was worth it.

"Why if it isnt Tomoeda's cutest couple making out!" said Eriol slyly "if Tomoyo seen this she would have love me for this!"

"Eriol you-" Syaoran was cut off by a certain person saying a certain word which is...

"KAWAII! did they really do that?" said a jumping Tomoyo, good thing Tomoyo was the only person who heard it, she was ahead of her group.

"Finally! we found you guys!" said Chiharu.

"We already found the back door! we need to get out of here now!" said Naoko "theres a maniac there trying to kill us!"

"Yeah we do! it attacked us twice!" said Sakura, just then the figure was about to strike the group when Syaoran did a high kick and kicked the axe out of the figure's hand.

"Who are you? and what do you want with us?" yelled Syaoran.

"I..." the voice really sounded feminine, the figure fell down on its knees and apologized "I...I'm sorry...I" the moon poped out of the dark sky which showed the woman's face and figure, she was really beautiful and she had a really slim figure, her hair was shiny black, she was 24 years old.

"Hey wait a minute, your Rizu Madoka! the person who inherited a very large fashion company in Los Angeles!" said Tomoyo.

"You mean she's THE Rizu Madoka?" asked Meiling.

"Thats right, I am the Rizu Madoka, I'm sorry if I caused you a lot of trouble" said Ms. Rizu.

"But why the heck would you attack us?" asked Syaoran rudely, Tomoyo pinched his arm "ow! what was that for?"

"Just shut up!" whispered Tomoyo.

"I'm really sorry, you see the thing is...I used to live here" said Ms. Rizu, everyone was shocked.

"What? you used to live here? I thought only the white lady was the only one who lived here!" said Takahashi.

"White lady? you dont believe in that old ghost story do you?" said Ms. Rizu, everyone was surprised.

"Old ghost story?" asked Eriol "so you mean its not real?"

"Of course not silly! it was just a story told to me by my grandfather when I was a kid, its suppose to scare little kids so they wont go out at night!" laughed Ms. Rizu.

"Huh? so there really is no white lady?" asked Sakura "yogata!"

"I shouldnt have told that story to people, I didnt know people would snoop around here" said Ms. Rizu.

"But why the sudden attack?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh that! I'm really sorry! I just got drunk you see" explained Ms. Rizu.

"Drunk?" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah I must have gotten drunk at the celebration a while ago! it makes me do crazy things so thats why I dont drink alcohol, but my friend forced me to" said Ms. Rizu.

"Oh I see! haha!" laughed Naoko.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Ms. Rizu.

"Uhhh we're not doing anything wrong!" said Takahashi.

"I see...why dont you guys go home its pretty late, its already 2am" said Ms. Rizu.

"Uh okay! see you Ms. Rizu!" said the group, Ms. Rizu led them outside the house and everybody was too tired to think that they immediately fell asleep when they arrived at their home.

Miha-chan: (yawns) I'm soo tired from writing this chapter that I think I'll fall asleep! anyone who disturbs me shall pay! (falls asleep)

Tomoyo: Haa! that was soo kawaii!

Kero: I hate it!

Sakura: Oh Kero! just cause you were forgotten doesnt mean you have to hate the story!

Kero: I still hate it!

Sakura: Eat a humble pie will you! (puts a piece of pie in Kero's mouth)

Kero: Hey this humble pie tastes good!


	11. And the winner is

Miha-chan: Here it is! and the winner of the bet is...

Spinny: Miha-chan does not own CCS!

Chapter 11 - And the winner is...

"I cant stand you Eriol! your a piece of shit!" said Syaoran getting annoyed from the incident 2 days ago.

"Hey I cant afford to lose the bet cant I?" said Eriol with a smirk on his face.

"Still, your a piece of shit!" said Syaoran.

"Stop saying bad words! didnt auntie tell you to stop?" said Meiling while hitting Syaoran on the head with her elbow.

"Well mom's not here! ha!" said Syaoran rubbing the back of his head.

"Still! I can call her now by cellphone! ha!" said Meiling as she showed her cellphone to Syaoran's face.

"Hmmph!" grunted Syaoran.

"So, hows the bet so far? did any of you confessed?" asked Meiling, the two guys looked at her shocked.

"How the heck did you know?" asked the two guys.

"I overheard you guys talking!" said Meiling with a smug look on her face "you know you guys are soo slow!"

"Hey I was about to win, but potatoe head over here couldnt stand losing!" said Syaoran as he pointed to Eriol.

"I was also about to confess way before you! but an orange magically appeared out of nowhere and hit my head!" said Eriol.

"It was an apple baka! and it didnt magically appear! I threw it!" said Syaoran.

"That was you! so your the one responsible!" yelled Eriol while pointing at Syaoran.

"So? what if I was the one? you used the same trick on me!" said Syaoran.

"I know, but my version did better! I made you kiss Sakura! haha!" laughed Eriol, Syaoran blushed tomatoe red.

"You guys are soo immature!" said Meiling "Hi Sakura! you came in early!"

"Hi Meiling!" said Sakura, then she blushed seeing Syaoran "H-hi S-Syaoran"

"Hi" said Syaoran quickly, he too was blushing, they went to their seats and sat quietly there.

"Wow! they sure are blushing quite alot around each other!" said Tomoyo happily.

"My cousins are just too slow!" said Meiling and she left to greet the others.

"Cousins? what does Meiling?" asked Tomoyo who was now looking at Eriol, Eriol blushed a little.

"I dont know! sometimes she's just weird!" said Eriol waving his arms up and down.

"Are you alright Eriol? your acting kinda strange" said Tomoyo.

"Strange me? no, it cant be!" said Eriol laughing nervously.

"You better eat less sugar Eriol, your too tense!" said Tomoyo and walked away.

"Uh yeah" said Eriol softly "_I should tell her soon, not for the bet, but for me, I cant go on like this_"

Sakura's POV:

"_Why is my heart pounding soo much? I never felt this way before! is it because Syaoran kissed me? my first kiss with Syaoran...it felt good, but still I..._"

"Hey, Sakura can I...borrow your eraser?" asked Syaoran.

"Ah sure!" said Sakura quickly, she took out her eraser and handed it to Syaoran "here"

"Thanks" said Syaoran, he tried to hide his blush but he couldnt help it.

Syaoran's POV:

"_Great! just great! I forgot to do my english homework_!" Syaoran took out his english textbook and started doing his homework, while he was doing his homework, he accidently misspelled "which" into "witch" (I always see this on some stories) Syaoran looked into his pencil case for his plain white eraser, but he couldnt find it. "_Oh man! I forgot my stupid eraser in my house! how careless of me!_" thought Syaoran "Hey Eriol-" Syaoran turned around for Eriol, but Eriol was too busy sleeping on his desk. "Hey! Eriol! dude! yoohoo! Eriol!" yelled Syaoran but Eriol was still asleep, he tried throwing his banana at him but it didnt work, next he tried throwing a bottle of water at him but it still didnt work, finally he tried a small sack of rice but still Eriol remained asleep. (hey its a fanfic! anything can happen!) "_darn! looks like I have to borrow Sakura's!_"

Lets enter Eriol's dream shall dream shall we:

"Where the heck am I? and do I feel I got hit by a banana, a bottle of water and a sack of rice?" asked Eriol rubbing his head.

"Why your in the sweet tart fields!" said a soft and gentle voice, Eriol looked around but couldnt see the person who was talking to him.

"Sweet tart fields?" asked Eriol.

"Thats right! and the reason why you feel like you've been hit by three hard objects is cause your cousin Syaoran threw all those objects at your now sore head!" said the voice.

"What the...I'm gonna kill him!" said Eriol.

"Yes, but not now" said the voice "first you must tell her your true feelings"

"My true feelings? to Tomoyo?" asked Eriol.

"Yes, and if you dont do it today..." the atmospere suddenly became dark "I'M GONNA HAUNT YOU IN YOUR FREAKIN DREAMS FOREVER! YOU HEAR ME? MR. HIIRAGIZAWA! MR. HIIRAGIZAWA!"

"Mr. Hiiragizawa!" yelled Ms Tsujitani.

"No! dont haunt my freakin dreams!" yelled Eriol as he woke up, everybody else in the class laughed.

"I see, I wont unless you fall asleep in class again! Eriol detention after school today!" said Ms.Tsujitani.

"Yes ma'm" said Eriol.

After school:

"Great! if I dont tell her today, that freakin voice is gonna haunt me forever!" said Eriol "of all the people why me?"

"Eriol?" said a voice.

"What!" yelled Eriol, but when he turned around he saw Tomoyo there crying "T-Tomoyo?"

"And to think I was worried about you!" said Tomoyo and she ran away.

"Tomoyo! wait!" yelled Eriol but it was no use.

Later at night:

"Why? why? why?" yelled Eriol.

"Stop saying the letter "Y"!" said Meiling as she hit Eriol's head.

"I cant help it! why?" yelled Eriol.

"What the hecks wrong with our idiot cousin?" asked Meiling to Syaoran.

"Oh, he said something rude to this person, he didnt realize who it was until it was Tomoyo, now Tomoyo's mad at him" explained Syaoran while eating a bag of chips and watching a cartoon.

"I see, not only is he an idiot but he's also a rude person" said Meiling while Eriol's walking around back and forth, suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Syaoran, as Syaoran opened the door he saw Sakura standing there "are you here to see me? my, Kinomoto arent going a little too fast? the next thing we know-"

"I have no time for you! have you seen Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"Why? whats wrong?" asked Meiling.

"She's missing!" said Sakura.

"What!" yelled Eriol "she's missing!"

"Tomoyo's mom called my house! asking me if I have seen her! I said no, she said Tomoyo hasnt even gone home yet!" explained Sakura, just then Eriol ran out of the door.

"Eriol! hey!" yelled Syaoran but Eriol already dissappeared in the snow.

With Tomoyo:

"Where the heck am I?" asked Tomoyo to herself "I been walking here for hours already! I'm tired!" Tomoyo sat down on the snow and began to sulk.

"That Eriol...is an idiot!" said Tomoyo "he's such a..."

"I'm such a what?" asked Eriol's voice, Tomoyo was startled.

"Go away!" yelled Tomoyo.

"Iie" said Eriol softly.

"Are you here to shout at me again?" asked Tomoyo glaring at Eriol.

"Hey, look I'm sorry. I was just on a bad mood you know" said Eriol, he sat down next to Tomoyo.

"Right" whispered Tomoyo.

"What are you doing here anyway sulking?" asked Eriol with a smile.

"I...got...lost" said Tomoyo, Eriol chuckled "hey! I just havent been here in awhile you know! thats why I kinda got lost"

"I'm sorry, its just that you seem like the kinda girl who remembers everything, and here you are lost" said Eriol.

"I know! I get that a lot!" said Tomoyo smiling, Eriol began to blush.

"_I gotta tell her! I gotta tell her!_" thought Eriol "hey, Tomoyo..."

"Yeah?" said Tomoyo looking at Eriol.

"I...love..." Eriol was cut by Tomoyo.

"I'm hungry" said Tomoyo, Eriol was frozen stiff.

"Is your house nearby?" asked Tomoyo, Eriol nodded stiffly "then lets go! I'm really starving!" Tomoyo stood up.

"Uh, yeah" replied Eriol, he stood up and walked with Tomoyo.

"Hey, how come you came searching for me?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well its because I was worried about you, everybody was!" said Eriol.

"I see, hmmpf!" Tomoyo sulked "is that your only reason?"

"Well..._I will haunt you forever! so tell her! _no" replied Eriol "theres another reason why I came searching for you"

"And what reason is that, sweet tart boy?" asked Tomoyo.

"I love you, thats why I came searching for you" said Eriol when he realized what he said he covered his mouth.

"Say that again please" said Tomoyo calmly.

"I love you!" said Eriol putting his hands down.

"Really?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes" said Eriol looking into Tomoyo's eyes, Tomoyo linked her arm with Eriol's.

"I love you too, you moron!" said Tomoyo happily.

"_I said! yay! now i can get all the sweet tarts i want! I'm in heaven!_" thought Eriol and both of them walked home together with their arms linked together.

Miha-chan: We are near the end of the story!

Syaoran: Finally! its about time!

Spinny: I'm gonna miss being your disclaimer Miha-chan!

Miha-chan: Me too!

Sakura: I cant believe the story is ending!

Tomoyo: Yeah! it seems like yesterday when we you started this story Miha-chan!

Eriol: At least theirs no one whos gonna tie me up anymore!

Miha-chan: Oh Eriol! did you really think I'm not gonna write another story about you guys? of course I am! and your gonna expect alot more pain!

Eriol: Hope you dont come back!

Miha-chan: I'm gonna bribe you, again!


	12. The last 'I love you'

Miha-chan: I'm gonna miss you guys! (sniffs)

Meiling: Didnt you say your coming back?

Miha-chan: Oh yeah! oh well looks like theres no crying!

Kero: When are you gonna include meeee?

Miha-chan: In my next story of CCS!

Spinny: This is gonna be the last time I'm gonna say this for this story so...Miha-chan does not CCS!

Tomoyo: Last chapter is gonna be so KAWAII!

Miha-chan: On to the last chapter!

Chapter 12 - The last 'I love you'

"Oh Syaoran!" yelled Eriol.

"What is it your royal highnee?" asked Syaoran.

"Go fetch me the biggest box of sweet tarts in the shop!" said Eriol.

"As you wish royal pain in the ass!" said Syaoran as he walked out of the room.

"Wow, Eriol's got it good!" said Meling crossing her arms.

"Whatever, he just had perfect timing!" said Syaoran.

"So, are you still gonna tell her?" asked Meiling.

"Yeah, even doe I lost the bet, I still have to tell her, its not good for me to keep my feelings bundled up!" said Syaoran.

"Wow, thats the first time I hear you talk some sense this time!" said Meiling, Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I'm going out now! the royal pain in the ass wants some sweet tarts!" said Syaoran and left.

Later in the store:

"Here you go sir! thank you for coming!" said the shopkeeper.

"Yeah" replied Syaoran and off he went "its still snowing until now?" Syaoran passed by penguin park, it was covered in snow, there he saw Sakura.

Far in the light, I can see it

in every scene of the night

a tiny feather of love

I gotta go

destiny never finds the way for me, my love

even in the night I see your face, in the dark

so I never lose my way to you

I never close my heart

the light is always there

time goes by, we can never stay the same

now we've come so far from love memory

though your smile has gone, we will never be apart

in our hearts we are one, for love melody

the future arrives with your love

willing to go to the place

where you never need to cry

I'll take you there

willing to find an answer

in all the winding road we have come through

in the heat of the summer, cold of winter, I'm here

so you never lose your way to me

never close your heart

your light is always here

time goes by, we can never stay the same

in the shades of hope, in love memory

though your smile has gone, we will never be apart

in our hearts we can hear the love melody

the future still shines, close to you

"Is that Sakura singing? no way!" said Syaoran "she's good" Sakura stopped and turned around, then she blushed, she tried to hide it with her bangs.

"Theres no need hiding it from me you know" said Syaoran.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Sakura, still covering her face.

"No need to act dumb! that was just an accident!" said Syaoran, then he blushed.

"Whatever! your still an idiot!" yelled Sakura, she tried to run away but Syaoran grabbed her wrist "let go of me you blockhead!"

"Theres something I need to tell you! stay still baka!" yelled Syaoran, Sakura stopped and quickly removed Syaoran's hand from her wrist.

"What? say what you need to tell me! I'm listening!" said Sakura, Syaoran took a deep breath.

"Sakura...I-I-" Syaoran was cut off by Sakura because Sakura shoved a snowball into Syaoran's face.

"Sucker!" smirked Sakura, Syaoran wiped off the snow in his face.

"Not bad! not bad at all!" said Syaoran slightly smirking.

"What the heck are you doing here anyway, blockhead?" asked Sakura, sticking out her tongue.

"Sir eats alot wanted some sweet tarts" explained Syaoran.

"Oh, what are you doing running an errand for Eriol? you never do anything for him" asked Sakura.

"Lets just say I lost in a bet!" said Syaoran.

"I need to go to your damn house, Meiling wants me there" said Sakura.

"Then why dont we go together?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah whatever!" replied Sakura, and off they went.

Later in Syaoran's place:

"Sakura! we need that there! not here!" said Meiling.

"Oops! my bad! gomen!" said Sakura, they were working on a project.

With Eriol and Syaoran:

Eriol thought of a brilliant plan to get Syaoran to confess his feelings faster.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" called Eriol.

"WHAT!" yelled Syaoran "what more do you need? I already got your sweet tarts, did your laundry, fed you, read you a story, bought your cellphone load, and cleaned your room!"

"Theres just one last task I need you to do for a day!" said Eriol "I need you to tell Sakura-chan your true feelings in less then 5 seconds!"

"What! are you crazy?" yelled Syaoran.

"You must do what I say! you lost the bet remember?" said Eriol "I will time your confession!"

"Stupid bet!" mumbled Syaoran.

"And you also must do it now!" said Eriol.

(I'm doing this really fast! so the actions are fast!)

"Hey Sakura! Syaoran has something to tell you in 5 seconds!" yelled Eriol, Sakura arrived with a confused look on her face.

"Whats this about?" asked Sakura.

"Okay...now!" said Eriol "1...2...3..."

"Xiao Lang! say it!" said Meiling as she slapped Syaoran's back.

"I LOVE YOU!" blurted Syaoran, Sakura was shocked.

"Honto?" asked Sakura, Syaoran nodded, Sakura laughed and hugged Syaoran, both them blushed.

Miha-chan: That was a weird confession!

Sakura: Its the last chapter already!

Miha-chan: Yeah it is! but I will be back! I'm doing a story about another anime!

Syaoran: Yeah they sure could use an annoying author like you!

Miha-chan: Oh well! you may be right! well that was my last chapter! bye!


End file.
